You Give Love a Bad Name
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Inuyasha realized that he screwed up big time with his relationship with Kagome and their three year old son. Kagome left and into the arms of another man. Now Inuyasha must swallow his pride and get his family back before she leaves him forever.
1. You Give Love a Bad Name

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Inuyasha are you coming home soon?" Kagome asked through the house phone and juggling her sick three year old son on her hip.

"I will get there when I get there. It's just 9 at night Mom," Inuyasha growled.

"Emori is throwing up and running a fever. You have the only car! Sorry Emori for yelling," Kagome cooed on the phone to her crying baby.

"Can you call your sister or call my mother. The guys and I just got here," Inuyasha said.

"Seriously Inuyasha?! Nevermind I'll figure something out like I always do,"Kagome hung up the phone in his face.

' _That bitch just hung up in my face,'_ Inuyasha thought angrily and called his house phone again.

" **This is the Taisho residence. Sorry we didn't get to the phone in time-,"** Inuyasha ended the call and sighed.

"Did you get permission from Mommy to stay out past your bedtime?" Inuyasha's friend asked.

"The kid is sick. I better go," Inuyasha got up and threw some money on the bar.

"Aww come on we just got paid. What's 30 more minutes? Huh? Because you're going to the ER and you know you are going to spend most of the night there. One more beer," Miroku pleaded his convincing case.

' _Thirty minutes won't make a difference,'_ Inuyasha thought about it and signaled the bartender over to Miroku and himself.

Two women came over to Inuyasha and Miroku. The women winked and giggled at the guys.

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

Inuyasha looked down at his phone and it was a text message from Miroku. He looked at Miroku and Miroku nudged his head to read the message and smirked at the women that was talking to him.

 **Roku**

 **Roku:** take off that ring

Received: 2013/08/01 9:04 pm

Inuyasha looked down at his left hand and inconspicuously took off his ball and chain and placed it in his pocket.

' _Just for tonight and only for a couple of minutes. I need a break,'_ Inuyasha thought.

He didn't mind the attention the blonde haired woman was giving him. She "innocently" placed her hand close to his upper thigh laughing at a joke that he told her.

' _Yea nothing wrong_ ,' Inuyasha thought and signaled for another beer.

 **TBC**

 **Its extremely short but give it a chance. I will update other stories I have on here. Please review and tell me what you think😊**

 **until next time**

 **M**


	2. You Jerk

**Chapter 2**

 **You Jerk!**

' _He's so irritating!_ ' Kagome thought to herself and placed her child down on his bed to get him dressed.

She checked the bus schedule and knew that she had thirty minutes before the next one came by.

"Momma, my stomach hurts," Emori said and threw up on himself.

"Oh Emori," Kagome turned around and saw the vomit all on him and some dropping onto the floor.

She quickly got the boy off of his bed and carried him to the bathtub to wash him. She got him out of his soiled clothes and placed him in the bathtub after she checked that it was comfortable for him using her elbow.

"I'm sorry Momma," Emori said and sniffed and sneezed three times.

Kagome stopped the water filling the bathtub and hugged her son.

"Baby, it's ok. Momma is upset with Daddy not you. We need to get you better ok,"Kagome picked him up and placed him in the bathtub.

Emori shook his short black haired head and looked at his mother with his hazel eyes that was glossed over some. Kagome lifted his unusually pale body in the tub. She washed his body of the remnants of the puke and washed his short hair quickly. When she was done, she heard the answering machine and waited until the message was done.

' _ **Hey Kags, sorry honey! I'm still out of town on business but I need a good excuse to stay here longer. But I'm coming home in a few hours. If you need me I'll be at Madison Hotel. Downtown. Just so you know it's amazing here in Minaro and the eye candy isn't bad on the eyes either. Anyway, I hope Emori gets better. Where is your good for nothing husband. Kagome seriously, Sweetie, you need a vacation and I want to see my favorite nephew! Love you Emori! Mom misses you guys as well! When I get back into town you and Emori are coming with me. Don't tell that ass! Call your brother! He is working on my last nerve. Kik out! Bye honey.**_ '

 _ **Beep. End of message.**_

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled to herself and towel dried her son in his bedroom after she cleaned up the mess from earlier.

"Momma what's funny?" Emori asked tilting his head to the side.

"Your Aunt Kikyo is a funny auntie to Momma. Here put these on and I will help get your shoes on," Kagome handed him underwear, pajama pants that were dark blue and a grey loose long sleeve shirt.

Emori got the clothes and did as told. He sat on the bed and started to cough loud and deep. Kagome rubbed her fingers through his dry hair and felt his fevered head.

"My poor baby, come to my room," Kagome grabbed his hand and walked to her bedroom she shared with Inuyasha.

She changed from her nightgown to a ¾ quarter black and white shirt, black yoga pants and her black Toms. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and got a book, her EvoFire Notepad,her purse with money for snacks and keys.

She put Emori in a light sweater jacket and placed a hat on his head since he said he was cold.

They headed outside and locked the door. She felt Emori lean into the side of leg and cough then moan quietly.

Kagome bent down and picked him up. She began the trek to the bus stop that she knew that was three blocks away from her house.

:::

:::

' _Bus where are you? Did I miss it?'_ Kagome asked herself and checked her wristwatch what she felt was the umpteenth time.

"Does the bus run this late at night?" a male voice asked from behind her.

Kagome turned around to face a man that was in the shadow. She ignored him and adjusted Emori who fell asleep as soon as she started walking to the bus stop.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just wanted to know if you needed a ride somewhere?" the man kept going.

' _Can he not take a hint?'_ Kagome wondered and looked down the street for a sign of the bus.

"Look lady, just wanted to do my civic duty. Here-,"the man went through his pockets and pulled out his wallet looking for a business card.

"I'm sorry but I can not accept a ride or anything. I don't think my _husband_ would like me going with a strange man anywhere. We are fine. Thank you," Kagome said turning him down and looking down the deserted street again.

"So is your fake husband okay with you riding the bus to wherever you are trying to go to this late at night with his son? He is a sorry son of a bitch," the man observed.

' _He has me there,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"He-he doesn't know or seem to care," Kagome whispered looking away from the man.

Emori lifted his head from his mother's chest. Sweat was pouring from his forehead. He started to wheeze and cough. He moaned and showed his mother his hand. She saw blood and tried not to freak out. The guy that was still there looked through the faux glass and saw something on the little kid's hand. He walked around and picked up the boy and walked briskly to his car.

"He-hey! Give me back my child!" Kagome got her stuff and ran after the guy that got inside of his car from across the street.

"Pop open my trunk and there is a black bag inside of there. Bring it here. Now!" the man yelled at Kagome.

Kagome jumped a little bit and ran to the driver's door to push the lever to release the trunk and followed the directions.

"How long has he been like this?" the guy asked when he felt Kagome's presence again.

"About a week, I just thought it was a cold that he got from daycare. But he kept getting worse," Kagome said trying to psyche herself out from thinking that she was a bad mother.

"His lungs sound like there is some fluid in there," the man listened to Emori's wheezing and his coughing.

"Breathe in and hold it, ok, now release it. Does he have asthma?" the guy asked Kagome.

"Ye-yes. Is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked trying to keep her crying at bay.

"Yea. Come let's take him to the hospital. Get in I'm taking you," the guy said.

"My mother taught me never get in a stranger's car," Kagome said from the backseat with the guy in the driver's seat.

"Bankotsu Takahashi,MD and you are?" Bankotsu said after putting his seatbelt on.

"Kagome Ta-Higurashi and the one in the back is Emori Higurashi," Kagome held out her hand to shake his from the backseat.

"Nice to meet you Kagome and you too Emori," Bankotsu said and changed the gears to reverse, then drove out the sleepy community.

:::

:::

 **Hours Later-4:32a.m.**

"Kags, Emori I'm home. I know before you start that you needed me home. The guys just wanted to stay out longer," Inuyasha said when he made it to the kitchen.

Kagome was in the kitchen getting some water bottles and looked at the kitchen clock. She sighed and turned to go to the bedroom and go to sleep.

"Did you hear me? Can I get a kiss? Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome grabbing her elbow.

"To bed! I'm tired because I had a long night!" Kagome yelled back and snatched her elbow away from him.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She put her arms down and walked to Inuyasha.

"Emori was-," Kagome started to say but saw peach colored lipstick on the collar of his shirt and his lips looked tinted as well.

"If you even give a damn, good night Inuyasha," Kagome turned and went to their bedroom and locked the door.

Inuyasha was taken aback. He walked behind Kagome and tried to open his locked bedroom door.

"Kagome, why is the door locked?" Inuyasha jiggled again and banged on the door.

She opened the door and threw out a pillow and a blanket for him to use.

"What the hell do I need this for?" Inuyasha asked looking at the smallest pillow they owned in their bedroom and a blanket he was positive was Emori's.

"Kagome,I'm sorry for not coming when you called. Let me in. I'm tired and I want to sleep in my damn bed that I am still paying for," Inuyasha said and banged on the door one more time.

Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha thought he was finally going to be sleeping in his bed.

Kagome threw him his maroon t-shirt and his favorite lounging black cotton pants.

"Kagome what did I do? Talk to me,"Inuyasha pleaded to his wife.

Kagome opened the door one more time.

"Who was she?" Kagome asked bitterly.

"Who is she that you are talking about? I went to the bar had some beers, time went by and I'm here and I find my wife in a bitchy mood as usual," Inuyasha said pointing a finger at Kagome.

She swiped his finger away from her face.

"You are such a fucking liar. Good night,"Kagome said slamming and locking the door again.

"Momma, I'm thirsty," Emori said from her bed.

Kagome went to get the cold bottled water she had brought in and gave it to him.

"I didn't cheat on you Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled and banged on the door again.

"Really then what's up with that awful shade of lipstick on your shirt and lips? Then,-" Kagome opened the bedroom door.

"Where is your wedding band?" Kagome asked with her arms crossed.

"My wedding band? It's here in my pocket! I guess I forgot to put it back on when I was washing my hands. I didn't want soap getting behind the ring," Inuyasha half assed explained, searching through his pockets and slipping his silver band back on his ring finger.

"The lipstick? You're dressing in drag now or something?" Kagome asked and folded her arms then leaned on the threshold.

"Drag? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha went to the hallway mirror and looked at his face.

His lips had a light orange tint to it and then he turned his neck and saw the peach colored lipstick smudges on his shirt on his neck.

' _Shit, how do I explain this?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

"Save your shit because I don't care. Have fun sleeping on the couch," Kagome said and began closing the door.

"I'm sleeping in Emori's room," Inuyasha said and snatch the pillow, blanket, night clothes off the floor.

"I wouldn't," Kagome said closing and locking the door.

Inuyasha was confused and walked to his son's room. He looked inside the sailing themed room and smelled the smell of vomit before he could see it first. He just walked out and went to the couch.

 **Roku**

 **Me:** _Thanks a lot. I'm sleeping on the couch now._

Sent: 2013/09/01 4:43 a.m Read 01/09/ 2013

Inuyasha tossed his phone on the coffee table and tried to get comfortable on the couch.

'I guess I got some making up to do. Ugh, sometimes I wish I wasn't married, fuck. This couch is hard,' Inuyasha thought to himself and reached up to cut the lamp off.

 **22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

 **Here's chapter 2. I confess I don't have a medical background and the symptoms Emori has is a mix of stuff that can be cured rather fast. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review**

 **M**


	3. It's a Little too Late

**Chapter 3 It's a Little Too Late**

 **Clank Clank Slam**

"Who's there!" Inuyasha projected himself from the couch looking around dazed and confused.

Kagome was in the kitchen slamming the oven door closed and making loud noises in the kitchen. She looked through the bar that separate the kitchen/dining room from the living room and rolled her eyes. She just shook her head and continued making pancakes and chicken noodle soup.

Inuyasha laid back down and smacked his lips. He stretched his body and heard his bones crack. He popped his bones in his toes and cracked his neck. He walked to the kitchen where he knew Kagome was purposely making a loud racket.

"Morning," Inuyasha said while pulling a glass from the kitchen cabinet to get some orange juice.

Kagome continued to mix the pancake mixture and checked on her chicken broth.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"So you still mad and not going to talk to me?" he said and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Kagome continued to ignore Inuyasha pretending that he wasn't there. She walked in front of him and he grabbed her upper arm after he placed his glass in the sink.

"Talk to me. I didn't cheat on you. You gotta believe me," Inuyasha said and pulled her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

Kagome snatched her face from him and rolled her eyes and continued on her path to the refrigerator.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked out to go and shower.

Kagome took Inuyasha's phone out of her pocket and re-read the text message Miroku sent to him that morning.

 **Roku** : _Well it was worth the ass that we got last night. Bring more condoms with you and make sure to not have that ring on! Candace and Heather wants us to go out with them tonight. See if your ball and chain will let you go!_

Received: 2013/09/01 7:43 a.m

Kagome let out a soft sob and wiped her tears trying not to scream in her dishrag.

"Hey Kagome have you seen my cellphone?" Inuyasha asked dressed in a grey t-shirt, black and grey accent gym shorts, black socks, and his black Nike Shocks.

Kagome reached in her pocket and handed it to him. Inuyasha's heart stopped for a minute.

"Ka-Kagome. You didn't read my texts? Those are private,"Inuyasha said while Kagome turned off the stove eyes and went to her bedroom with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked at the text message from Miroku and just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"Ka-" Inuyasha began to walk to the bedroom but was stopped by:

 **Ding Dong, Ding Dong**

Coming from the front door.

Inuyasha looked at the t.v. clock display and saw that it was 9:43 in the morning.

He opened the door and a male turned facing him. He had a brown teddy bear with a band aid on his paw and a container that was foggy showing that the contents was hot inside. The guy had a grin on his face but it quickly disappeared when he saw Inuyasha at the door and not his patient's mother.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked with furrowed eyebrows and holding the door handle from the inside.

"Yea, I'm Dr. Takahashi and I was just checking on Emori Higurashi. He was a patient of mine and I wanted to see how he was doing," Bankotsu said.

"Is it really customary that doctors do house visits nowadays ?"Inuyasha asked the doctor that he already didn't trust.

"I'm very thorough with my patients. Is Ms. Higurashi here by any chance?" Bankotsu asked seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with the gatekeeper.

" _Mrs_.Taisho is busy taking care of _our_ son. What do you want with her? Are you here to see my son or my very married wife?"Inuyasha asked getting pissed.

"Who's at the door Inuyasha? Oh! Dr. Takahashi? Hey, come right on in!" Kagome pulled the door back to see Bankotsu dressed in a pressed black button down, dark blue jeans and black loafers looking relieved.

He handed her the goodies he brought and walked past Inuyasha bumping his shoulder.

Inuyasha felt his anger well up because of that and how familiar Kagome was acting towards the guy. He saw them walk to the kitchen and split. Kagome continued to walk to the bedroom. She came back and was carrying Emori on her hip coming back to the kitchen.

"Emori look who came to visit us," Kagome whispered in Emori's ear.

He sat up and saw who it was and smiled.

"Dr. Taka! You came to see me?" Emori asked and wiggled out of his mother's arms.

"Of course! I had to check on my favorite patient and see how you guys were doing," Bankotsu said stooping down on one knee and looking up to the child's mother.

Inuyasha didn't miss the look of want from the man or how his wife became very giddy and smiley with that man. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and kissed her lips in front of Bankotsu laying claim to the woman.

Bankotsu cleared his throat and Inuyasha released Kagome from the lip lock of the century. Inuyasha was thankful that he had his gym shorts on because of the tent that was growing in his pants.

"I think I will be going. I just wanted to bring the bear and noodles over. I'll see myself out," Bankotsu said after he tousled Emori's hair and waved at Kagome and left.

Inuyasha didn't let Kagome's waist go until he heard the door close. He rubbed her side and slipped his fingers between her skin and panties.

"Emori take the chicken noodle soup and throw it away. Then go to your room and shut the door. Mommy and Daddy need to talk,"Inuyasha said and Emori did as told.

Inuyasha made sure that Emori was in his room and heard the door close.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha started.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked innocently removing herself away from her husband.

"Don't act brand new," Inuyasha said.

"You're the one to talk!" Kagome countered and turned towards him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Read your text message from Miroku! Unlike your cheating,sorry ass! Bankotsu took us to the hospital since my child's father clearly didn't give a damn about said child. He was busy fucking another bitch than taking care of his responsibility!" Kagome yelled and threw away the pancake mixture trying not to cry.

"Kagome he was joking...I could call Miroku and he will tell you just that," Inuyasha said trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Sure so he could lie for you? I think I'll pass," Kagome said and walked to her bedroom.

Inuyasha was right behind her. He ran his fingers through his hair. He saw her laying on the bed crying.

"I'm going to go workout and let you cool down,"Inuyasha said and walked out the bedroom towards his son's room.

Emori was laying down playing with his favorite stuffed dog animal he had since forever who he named Biscuit.

"Biscuit, I hate when my Mommy and Daddy fights. Do you think he loves us? I love my Daddy but I don't like when Mommy cries or calls him bad names,"Emori said and hugged the beige colored dog closer to his body.

Inuyasha wiped a tear and quietly walked inside the room.

"Hey Emori,"Inuyasha said and picked up Emori from his bed and hugged him to his body.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed with Emori sitting on his lap. Inuyasha rocked a bit with Emori side to side and kissed his forehead. He was still a little warm but seemed to be getting better.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday little man. You forgive me?" Inuyasha turned Emori towards him.

Emori tapped his chin and Inuyasha tickled his stomach and Emori squealed. Inuyasha chuckled and abruptly stood up and spun his son around and made airplane noises. He tossed the small boy on the bed and he lightly bounced and laughed in glee. Inuyasha laid next to his son closer to the outer side of the bed. Emori being on the inside laid on his father's chest.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his son's hair and kissed his forehead again.

"You know Mom and I love you. Our fights have nothing to do with you," Inuyasha said and hugged Emori tighter.

"Yea, but why do you guys have to fight?" Emori whispered.

"I honestly don't know. Just know that I'm always going to be there for you no matter what ok,"Inuyasha continued.

Emori shook his head and Inuyasha tickled his son again.

"Get some rest. I'm going to go work out and then we are going to have a Blue's Clues marathon," Inuyasha promised and pulled the covers over his son's body.

Emori coughed some and shook his head in understanding.

"Bye Daddy, I love you,"Emori said and yawned.

"I love you too bud," Inuyasha turned the lights off and left the door cracked.

Inuyasha walked to the living room and saw Kagome next to the stove again. He shook his head and kept going to the front door after getting his keys and gym bag.

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 **TBC**

 **I'm thinking about bringing back one of my stories I deleted way back and posting it again. It will be way after I have completed one of my WIP ones. Keep an outlook for those. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing, favorites, and follows! It got me in the feels! I've been absent so long but to know that I'm not forgotten and such positive feedback got me in the feels! Seriously! Thank you again!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think?**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	4. I'm Taking the-I Want it All

**Chapter 4 I'm Taking The...I Want it All**

"Inuyasha! Fucking finally man! Come on we can go to the rec and play five on five against another team," Miroku said dragging Inuyasha to the gym where teams could play basketball.

"You are a piece of work you know that right," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean? I told the truth. I fucked a beautiful woman and you just made out with the other one. That old prude you call a wife you need to get her in check. All you do is complain about Kagome. I was just trying to give you some fun and help you relax. Not doing that anymore," Miroku said while tying his shoelaces tighter.

"I would appreciate that because she thinks that I was unfaithful to her. She had me sleep on the couch," Inuyasha said while stretching his body.

"You let her control your household. You need to put your foot down and demand respect. You should have grabbed her by the arms, pushed her down, and fucked her until she couldn't move anymore," Miroku said.

"Yeah and how long has he been married," Koga asked walking into the locker room.

"I may be single and childless but I know what I am talking about," Miroku said defending himself.

"Sounding like a true single lonely man," Koga said laughing.

"What kind of advice do you have oh mighty married man?" Miroku asked sarcastically.

"Yeah how do I get out of the doghouse?" Inuyasha asked.

"Grovel, bribe, beg and put your pride to the side," Koga said flatly.

"Bullshit. Inuyasha believe me handing your balls over to a woman is not the way to go," Miroku said grabbing a basketball to head off to the gym.

"I'm telling you. I don't know the whole situation but if you're seeking Miroku's advice believe me grovel. If you listen to him start budgeting your money for alimony and child support," Koga said and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Alimony and child support? Kagome will never leave me or divorce me for that matter. I'll just let it blow over and leave it alone. Thanks Koga, but I think I know my wife," Inuyasha said.

"Is she a woman?" Koga asked.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked.

"Answer the question," Koga said getting irritated with his best friend.

"Yes she is a woman. I would know, been down there a couple of times to know. Hell you was there catching Emori coming out of her. Yes, Kagome is a woman," Inuyasha said and readjusting his MVP.

"Ok,- _chuckles-,_ since we both know intimately that Kagome Taisho is indeed a woman. No doubting," Koga said building up the suspense of laying gold nuggets of marital wisdom.

"No doubts," Inuyasha confirmed.

"Grovel," Koga said flatly.

"Koga! I didn't do anything wrong," Inuyasha said.

"Are you stupid or stuck on stupid? You were wrong and that's your best friend telling you your shit stinks," Koga said putting his shirt over his head.

"Really Dad?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Also as your Dad, I'm extending an invitation to you if she does take the house you can sleep on our couch. I'll let Sango know. If she moves out then you can come on Sundays and eat at our house because I know from personal experiences you can not cook," Koga said and shivered.

"Keep your offer. I won't need it because I know my wife. Also-," Inuyasha said.

"Would you two come on and stop holding each other cocks. We have a team and waiting on you two," Miroku said poking his head back inside the locker room.

"Yea, yea hold on," Koga said grabbing his towel and water bottle.

"Beside, I know how to cook," Inuyasha said while walking out.

"Who ate it?" Koga asked following right behind.

"I did of course," Inuyasha said.

"What did Kags and Emori eat?" Koga asked.

"What I cooked," Inuyasha said.

"Then what else?" Koga asked trying not to laugh.

"Pizza," Inuyasha sighed defeated.

"Exactly. See you on Sundays son," Koga said and placed his stuff on the bench and ran on to the court.

' _Kagome is never going to leave me. We've been through too much shit for her to give up,'_ Inuyasha getting in position for the tip off.

 **With Kagome**

Kagome just got off the phone with Kikyo. She went to her closet to pack a few things to clear her head.

The last of her conversation with Kikyo still ringed in her ears.

.

.

.

"Kagome I know I saw him and that "friend" of his at this hotel with two bimbos last night while I was checking in! I bet they're prostitutes!" Kikyo said getting mad all over again.

"Kikyo are you sure? I mean he said that he didn't cheat," Kagome stopped putting clothes in the washing machine.

"Oh my God Kagome! Wake up and smell the damn coffee! Your good for nothing husband is cheating on you! There is this thing that people do and that's lie. I have no reason to lie! That ass is unfortunately my nephew's father and I want nothing but the best for Emori. If the best for Emori is to see his deadbeat dad on the weekends then that's what need to happen," Kikyo said calming down.

"How do you know? I'm not doubting you but I'm just trying to not believe it. He said those lipstick stains was...he didn't explain it. Did he. Oh my God! I'm just stupid. I thought our love would keep us. We have been together for almost 13 years and I guess we outgrew each other. Is that possible?," Kagome asked talking mostly to herself.

"Kagome. Honey before you go and listen to me about getting a divorce. Come to my husband's family vacation house with me. Suikotsu said that we can use his parent's villa off the beach. It would give Emori a chance to breath in some good mountain air and get out of the city. You just need a change in scenery and give that ass a chance to miss you. If he doesn't call or even notice that his family is gone then you have your answer," Kikyo said typing on her laptop to get airplane tickets for her sister and nephew.

"I have no money. The money we have go directly to bills or repairs to his car. I'm just his roommate slash maid he calls his wife," Kagome humorlessly laughed.

"Honey, I got you. Look at it as your pre-maybe-divorce gift," Kikyo said typing in her credit card information.

"Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed and shook her head.

"I kid! I kid! You know I was the only one advocating for you two to get married. I hate that I was wrong you know. He seemed like a good guy with ambitions. I guess life got in the way," Kikyo said and sighed.

"I guess but thank you, I really do appreciate it," Kagome said.

"Have you talked to your brother?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh god I'm avoiding him too! He wants to come and stay here until things cool down with Midoriko. He pissed her off and she's pregnant with their fourth kid," Kagome said and laughed.

"Oh man don't remind me. He's been blowing up my phone. I FriendZoned him and told him to go back to Momma's house. He refuse to go back and live with her because she wants to know why he is not living at his home," Kikyo giggled.

"Right! That's a reason I don't go back as much. She wants more grandkids. I quote ' _Emori needs a pretty little sister or another brother to play with since his aunt hasn't brought forth a child'_ end quote. Who says that these days?," Kagome said trying not to bust out laughing at her sister's expense.

"That lady! Momma is so dramatic! I get that same passive aggressive talking to as well. My time clock is ticking down she says. By next year my eggs should be dust, _your_ mother dramatically says," Kikyo said sarcastically.

"Oh no!"Kagome exclaimed and laughed at her sister.

.

.

.

Kagome continued to put some clothes in her bag and went to Emori's room to get him some clothes together as well.

"Momma, where are we going?" Emori asked waking up from his nap.

"We are going to visit Aunt Kikyo and Uncle Suikotsu! Wouldn't that be fun!" Kagome said and walked to her son to feel his forehead.

"Will Daddy be there? We can play football and look at movies and stuff," Emori said sitting up getting excited.

His excitement was tearing Kagome's heart.

"No baby. Daddy isn't coming. It's just an Us Trip. Daddy has to work and won't be able to take off," Kagome said and placed her son on her lap.

"Are we going to be gone forever? Henry from class said that his Dad went on a trip and never came back," Emori said and leaned into his mother's chest.

"Oh baby we are coming back. It's just for a vacation that I thought we needed," Kagome said and lifted up Emori's chin to kiss him motherly on his cheek.

Emori giggled and wiggled out her lap to start getting some of his essentials. He got a couple of his coloring books, crayons, favorite bedtime books, some Legos, and his favorite stuffed animal, a black Labrador dog he named Biscuit.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked giggling to herself.

"Packing my important stuff. I'm almost done," Emori said putting his belongings in his red Clifford backpack.

"What about clean underwear, clothes, socks, shoes and pjs?" Kagome asked and pulled those out.

"That can go in your suitcase. My stuff it's very important," Emori said shaking his head up and down.

"Oh really!" Kagome said picking up her son and tickling him.

"Momma stop! [laughter] Momma stop! No fair [laughter]," Emori wiggled and Kagome raspberry his stomach which made him squeal louder in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked coming into Emori's room.

"Daddy save me from the Tickle Mommy! She is roofless!" Emori said and grabbed his dad's hand and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha played along and ran with his son into their bedroom and hid in the closet.

Inuyasha placed his finger against his lip to shh Emori from his laughter while Kagome was looking for them.

"Come out, come out. Emori I have candy for you," Kagome said sweetly in a sing song voice.

Emori grinned and looked up at his dad. Inuyasha shook his head and mouthed 'trick'. Emori shook his head and stayed still.

"Oh Daddy I have some ramen cooking on the stove," Inuyasha grinned and looked down at his son who was shaking his head no and mouthed 'trick'. Inuyasha shook his head and stayed still.

"Oh ok. I guess I'm going to have to eat this bowl of chocolate ice cream with whip cream and [pause for dramatic effect] sprinkles all by my lonesome. I wonder if Bankotsu wants some," Kagome said looking at the bedroom closet.

"Now see here," Inuyasha busted out of the closet door.

"Found you guys," Kagome laughed and Inuyasha scooped up his wife and playfully threw her on the bed.

Inuyasha went to bend down and kiss his wife on the lips and grab her breast but a child's laughter stopped him.

"Hey buddy go to your room and draw me a picture for me and Mommy ok," Inuyasha said not letting Kagome up from the bed.

"Oh ok Daddy!" Emori said happily and ran to his room.

Inuyasha chuckled and turned back to his wife he kissed her again and placed his hand under her shirt and bra. He was playing with her nipples and kissing her passionately on her lips. Kagome remembering it had been months since they were this intimate ran her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to her. Inuyasha adjusted how he was laying down to tower over Kagome.

He moved his foot knocking over a hard and heavy object then heard a loud thump. A suitcase fell to the ground and then Inuyasha noticed the state of their room. There was clothes out on the bed and suitcases everywhere.

Inuyasha pulled back a bit and looked at Kagome. The playfulness and horniness left him and replaced with fright and confusion.

"Planning on leaving somewhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just-ahem-spring cleaning," Kagome said sitting up and pulling down her shirt and bra.

"In January?" Inuyasha said flatly.

"Can't never start too early," Kagome said getting off the bed and gathering her clothes up.

She placed them back where they belonged in the various drawers in their room.

"I'm going to go out. I'll be coming home late. You don't have to wait up late for me," Inuyasha said walking to their master bathroom.

"You just went out yesterday," Kagome said in agitation.

"Ok and I'm going out again. Damn stop fucking nagging me," Inuyasha said taking off his basketball shorts, grey shirt, socks and shoes.

"I'm not nagging. I would like to go out as well. You think I like staying home all day? Huh? Inconsiderate jerk," Kagome said and walked out the room.

Emori was about to walk into his parent's bedroom but he heard them start to argue like always. He secretly hoped that they could have stayed being happy and laughing. He heard what his mother said and felt really sad that his mom didn't get a chance to leave the house. She was almost always with him.

' _Could it be my fault?'_ Emori thought to himself.

He saw his mom cleaning the kitchen and walked to her with the family picture he quickly drew and colored.

"Momma," Emori whispered sadly to her at the threshold.

Kagome turn around and turned back quick to wipe her tears away and put on a happy go-lucky smile.

"Hey kiddo, what's up. Is that the picture you drew for Daddy and me?" Kagome asked trying to mask her hurt and frustration with genuine surprise.

She bent down, kissed him on the forehead and grabbed the picture with her hand.

"Yes. I'm sorry Momma that you can't go out. I know it's my fault," Emori said and leaned his head into her neck.

"Oh baby. It's not your fault. What made you think that nonsense?" Kagome asked lifting his chin so he would look into her eyes.

"I heard you and Daddy. You said that. I'm sorry Momma," Emori said and Kagome immediately hugged hi.

"Hey when Daddy leaves we can continue packing and go on our vacation okay. We won't come back here until you say it's time for us to. How about that," Kagome said wiping her tears and her son's.

Emori shook his head okay and ran back to his room. Kagome heard her phone vibrate in her purse that was on the kitchen table. She grabbed it out and read the text message.

 **Kik:)**

 **Kik:)** Hey got your ticket. Will be available at the service desk under Kagome Higurashi. Flight leaves at 10 tonight. I got us a taxi to come and get us. Pack for the cold because it's freezing here but not that bad. We are also going shopping then visiting Momma next week along with YOUR brother. Luv Ya Kaggy

 _Received: 2013/09/01 6:44pm_

 **Me:** Perfect. The ass is leaving anyway to go out. So it works out perfectly. He saw the bags I was packing. I told him that I was spring cleaning

 _Sent: 2013/09/01 6:45 pm Read 01/09/2013_

 **Kik:)** In Jan? Really Kagome? We are definitely going to work on your lying because good grief lol. JkJKJk!

Received: 2013/09/01 6:49pm

 **Me:** I take pride in that! I am just like George Washington. I can not tell a lie lol

Sent: 2013/09/01 6:52 pm Read 01/09/2013

 **Kik:)** What am I going to do w/u? That was extra lame

Received: 2013/09/01 6:55pm

 **Me:** Love me forever lol

Sent: 2013/09/01 6:57 pm Read 01/09/2013

.

.

.

Kagome put her phone back in her purse and cleaned the kitchen until she was sure that it was sparkling.

' _Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I have to leave it like a pigsty'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She continued with her mental list of everything she needed and things that she could buy later on.

"Kagome, I'm heading out. I won't be out too long. A co-worker's birthday is today and the fellas are throwing him a birthday party. I should be back no later than 10. Tell Emori that I will have to make it up to him on the Blue's Clues marathon," Inuyasha yelled as he walked through the living room not stopping and closed the front door without giving her a kiss.

' _It doesn't even matter. We are going to be long gone,'_ Kagome thought and was thankful that her sister was making her leave to change her scenery.

Kagome threw the dishrag she was using and walked to her son's room. Emori was on his floor coloring a Blue's Clues coloring book.

Emori turned expecting to see his Dad to start the Blue's Clues marathon he had promised him.

"Hey baby. You almost ready?" Kagome asked.

"Is Daddy still here? He prowmised me that we were going to watch Blue's Clues together. He prowmised Momma," Emori said and sat up indian style on his red rug.

Kagome shook her head and picked up her son.

"Well how about you and Uncle Naraku or even Uncle Suikotsu watch it. Won't that be better?" Kagome asked.

Emori shook his head yes and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kagome wondered.

"Uncle Raku makes funny noises when we watch Blue's Clues. He acts like Blue and Mailbox," Emori said and started laughing harder.

' _It's official my brother is an idiot. But a good hearted idiot_ ,' Kagome thought to herself.

She placed Emori on the floor and kissed his forehead.

"Ok well I will call him and let him know that he has some seasons to catch up on with you. Make sure that your shoes and socks are on when I come back in here. Place your backpack by the front door ok," Kagome said and saw her son doing as told.

Kagome quickly went to her room and threw open a suitcase that was halfway packed. She had enough of Emori's clothes to last two weeks and a week's worth for herself. She decided that she would wash and buy other items that she may need when she and Kikyo did their therapeutic shopping trip.


	5. On That Midnight Train

**Chapter 5 On That Midnight Train**

"Hey Kikyo! It's freezing here!"Kagome said while the mountain air whipped her hair while she was placing her suitcase on the ground.

"I know. The private car should be here,"Kikyo said tying her scarf tighter around her ears.

 **Honk Honk**

The women turned and saw it was Suikotsu in his red Lexus SUV. He pulled up and Kikyo was ecstatic and surprised.

He opened the door and warm air flooded out. Kagome went to the back passenger side to place her sleeping child and his backpack inside. She was startled to see another person outside the car holding open the door.

"Bankotsu?"Kagome asked when she saw a man holding the back passenger door open.

" Hey Kagome,"Bankotsu said smoothly with a 100 watt smile.

"What,what are you doing here?" Kagome asked slowly looking for her sister.

Kikyo was busy in an intense make out session with her husband.

"Suikotsu is my brother and he was going up to the family winter home. He wanted me to meet his wife's sister and nephew since I didn't make it to their wedding. I was in Europe for my residency," Bankotsu said while putting the rest of the luggage in the trunk and helping Kagome inside the SUV.

Kagome just shook her head and had a small grin on her face.

.

.

.

 **3 in the morning**

' _I am going to have to make it up with Kagome like real bad. I wonder why she didn't pester me when I didn't come home at 10. She must be sleep. I need to shower first and wash these clothes. I can't believe we ran a train on three women,'_ Inuyasha thought as he was walking up the steps to his house.

He inserted his key and quietly opened the front door. He noticed immediately how dark it was inside because Kagome usually left the kitchen light on no matter what. Inuyasha went through the living room, passed the kitchen, to his son's room. He expected to see his son sleeping and not an empty made bed.

He concluded immediately that the two must have fell asleep in their bedroom. He decided to hold that off until he showered and erased his infidelity activities down the drain.

 **20 minutes later**

Inuyasha stepped out of the steaming guest bathroom to go and sleep with his wife and son. He noticed the time it was 3:23 a.m. He was already planning activities and dates to make up for his tardiness. He threw the towel in the laundry room and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He looked closer at the contents and noticed that the milk was gone.

' _That was a recently bought bottle of milk. Only time Kagome throws it away if we are going on vacation or she might have baked something,'_ Inuyasha thought _._

He looked around the immaculate kitchen and in the fridge for recently baked goods. He found nothing. He refused to think that Kagome, his wife, of six years had left him. He refused it.

' _I could have been mistaken about the milk. It was probably old. I'll make sure to buy her some when I get up in the morning,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He started to yawn and closed the refrigerator door. He walked back to his bedroom door expecting for it to be locked but it wasn't. He took that as a small victory and walked inside the dark room.

He knew immediately something was wrong because the night light was not on especially since Emori wasn't in his bed. He quickly walked to the bed and it was neatly made with nobody inside. Inuyasha tried not to panic and took a deep breath.

' _They are probably out or something but at 4 in morning?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He walked to the master bathroom and flicked the lights on. All of Kagome's personal hygiene stuff was there except her toothbrush and hairbrush. He also noticed that Emori's was gone as well. Inuyasha's chest started to get tight. He went to his son's room to look for Biscuit the black stuffed dog. If Biscuit was still there they were coming...no Biscuit could be found. Inuyasha ran to the living room to find his cellphone. He punched in the memorized phone number of his wife.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

" **Hello-"**

"Oh for Christ's sake you scared me. Where are you,"Inuyasha demanded to know.

 **"The person you are trying to reach is not accepting calls at this moment. If you have reached this message in error. Please hang up and try again. Bye bye,"** the automated message said.

Inuyasha sunk to the floor and refused to cry. He dialed the number three times and received the same message each time.

Inuyasha stood up from his spot on the ground and threw his phone on the couch.

' _Fine if she wants to leave. Leave. I can live the life of a single man now,_ 'Inuyasha thought and smirked. He grabbed his cellphone again and sent Miroku and Koga and a group message.

 _ **Me: The ball and chain is gone. Time for some much needed fun!**_

 _ **Roku: #singlelyfe**_

 _ **Koga: and you are ok with that?**_

 _ **Roku: dnt be a spoil sport. She's probably at her mother's house for the weekend. Let the man enjoy life!**_

 _ **Me: Tru MVP Roku...She didn't answer her phone. YOLO**_

 _ **Roku: lmao**_

 _ **Koga: alright have your fun. Remember it's not always greener on the other side.**_

 _ **Roku: u shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth either.**_

 _ **Koga: I need new friends...my offer still stands for Sundays Yash.**_

 _ **Me: She didn't leave me. She's gonna come back like she always do. I'm just going to let her vent out whatever got her twisted up...until then...**_

 _ **Koga:yet u didn't know she left. She didn't answer her phone. Did she leave a letter or something?**_

 _ **Me: it was probably last minute but I'll check**_

Inuyasha looked around the living room and saw an envelope on the computer desk. He went and opened up the envelope.

Kagome's ring came tumbling out and a letter.

 _ **Inuyasha,**_

 _ **If you are reading this I guess you found out that I've left with Emori. We are going to be traveling around for a bit. I want a divorce. I have put in the papers for it. We are going to be legally separated in a couple of days. Just sign the papers.**_

 _ **I don't know what went wrong for us to be in this predicament. The lying and blatant disrespect was what broke me more than anything. I sent those texts to my lawyer. I guess take this time to evaluate this "marriage" that you chose me to marry you and be with you for eternity. I will call you in a couple of days on your cell phone so you can talk to Emori and we can discuss the future of us.**_

 _ **I blocked your cellphone number so you can't get in contact with me until I'm ready.**_

 _ **-Kagome**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Inuyasha read the letter twice and balled it up. Hurt, fear, disappointment, and most of all anger welled up inside. He threw the balled up letter on the desk. He went to his bed and stretched across laying diagonal.

' _Pfft, she's going to be crawling back to me in a couple of days. Why am I even upset? She tried leaving me numerous of times when we were in high school. She always caves first and apologizes for trying to break up with me. I'll probably make her beg for it a bit and then take her back. Yeah,I'm definitely going to have some fun until she comes back,'_ Inuyasha thought and closed his eyes to sleep.

 **A/N: Thank you all for the positive feedback! I hope you all keep with it! Yes Inuyasha will not be easily forgiven nor some sexual frustration blue balls with Bankotsu and Kagome. I'm going for balance!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	6. Tears Dry On Their Own

**Chapter 6 Tears Dry On Their Own**

 **With Kagome and Kikyo**

"You think it was alright to leave the men in charge of Emori?" Kagome asked her sister.

"Of course not. Emori is the one in charge," Kikyo said and giggled at Kagome's double take.

"Just joking. Suikotsu is wonderful with kids. He is a child psychiatrist and Bankotsu, who is super cute and single with no children. Who kept looking at you and asking questions about you and Emori. He is a pediatrician. So I believe Emori is in great hands. Now try this on and let's get Bankotsu to marry you and get you knocked up. That doesn't have to be in that order,"Kikyo said handing Kagome a black see through teddy.

Kagome instantly turned red and snatched the clothing from her sister who kept trying to put the garment against her body.

"I'm not wearing this that's the first thing. Secondly I'm still married to the guy that I'm still in love with. I really hope that the time away he realizes that he needs me in his life like I need him in mine,"Kagome said replacing the garment back on the rack properly.

Kikyo exhaled and wrapped her arm around her sister and kissed her forehead.

"Poor unfortunate soul. Ok, I promise I will not try to hint to you or Bankotsu y'all feelings until you are a free woman. I'm more than certain that Inuyasha is going to fuck up or more than likely already has in your bed,"Kikyo said and walked off to look at the rest of the bras and panties in the area.

" _Inuyasha wouldn't be a hoe since I'm not there. Right...I hope I'm right,'_ Kagome thought and tried to picture Inuyasha sad and depressed about Emori and her not at home.

 **With Inuyasha**

"I can't believe I gave up this lifestyle to be with one chick. This...this is living bro," Inuyasha groaned as a black haired woman was sucking his sperm down her throat.

Miroku laughed and busted his nut inside of a girl that was riding his cock reverse cowgirl.

Inuyasha pulled away and gestured for the girl to do the same thing as her friend. The girl giggled and inserted Inuyasha's cock inside of her waxed pussy.

The woman moaned from the penetration but Inuyasha couldn't really feel it. Inuyasha guilt was already eating at him but he refused to think about it furthermore. He moved the woman's black hair from her neck and started to suck on her neck.

"What's your name? Your real name," Inuyasha asked huskily.

"Kagome,"the woman moaned and rotated her hips on Inuyasha's thick cock.

Inuyasha popped open his closed eyes and stopped his ministrations.

"What did you say?"he half choked out and asked.

"Aimee,"the woman said and started to pinch her nipples while still rotating her hips on Inuyasha's lap.

' _I could have sworn she said Kagome. Get your shit together Taisho. This is her fault. She decided to leave and take my child with her without saying where. Fuck her,'_ Inuyasha thought and turned up the foreplay and pushed away his thoughts about his wife and son.

 **With Kagome**

"Hey guys we are-,"Kagome started but stopped immediately.

"Shh!"an irritated shh came and then Suikotsu.

Kikyo and Kagome raised their eyebrows wanting to know what was the deal. Suikotsu motioned with his head to go to the kitchen.

The siblings followed and looked into the living room through the kitchen bar. Bankotsu and Emori were both asleep with Emori laying on top of Bankotsu's chest. They were sleeping on the carpeted floor with Blues Clues still playing on the tv with a muted volume. The women did a soundless aww and Suikotsu rolled his eyes.

Kagome walked in some more stepping over drawings on paper, broken black crayons, remains of peanut butter and banana sandwiches and almost empty cups of milk.

She shook her head and bent down to get Emori to take him to his bed. Bankotsu subconsciously held tighter to the boy until Kagome gently caressed the back of Bankotsu's hand to show that Emori was alright.

Bankotsu slowly opened his blue eyes adjusting them to the dimly lit room. He grinned at Kagome and started to sit up then yawn.

"Had fun?"Kagome jokingly asked.

"Actually yeah I believe we did. He told me that his Dad had broken his promise about watching the show so I suggested it. We watched and acted it out. Ate and somewhere along there fell asleep on the floor. Have you been here long?"Bankotsu asked.

"Busy day but no we just got back. Let me put him in bed and I'll start on dinner,"Kagome said.

She rose up with Emori in her arms. Bankotsu followed but turned to his room. He "accidentally" left it open a crack.

Bankotsu went to his closet to change his shirt. He took his shirt off and threw it in his dirty clothes hamper basket. Kagome was walking back to the kitchen and walked by Bankotsu's room. She turned her head and witnessed Bankotsu looking through his top drawer for another shirt she assumed. She had to stop and stared at how tone and muscular Bankotsu's body was.

She wanted to run her hand down his body. Luckily he wasn't paying attention.

Kagome was still ogling Bankotsu's body when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Kagome jumped and looked at the mystery person.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Suikotsu said.

"No I was just uhm-,"Kagome started to say and Bankotsu exit his room with a clean shirt on.

"Why is there a meeting in front of my room?"Bankotsu asked and folded his arms.

"Uhm….I have no idea,"Kagome said and quickly walked away out of earshot of the brothers.

"She was checking me out wasn't she,"Bankotsu rhetorically said.

"Yup,"Suikotsu chuckled, "you did that on purpose."

"Of course. She's going to come around. That joke of a man is going to be yesterday's news soon,"Bankotsu smirked and went to the kitchen.

Suikotsu shook his head and felt feminine hands wrap around his waist and kissed his cheek. He turned and hugged his wife. She leaned her head back for her husband to kiss her.

"Plotting against my sister are we?"Kikyo asked and giggled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about,"Suikotsu chuckled and kissed his wife on her forehead.

"Just let it happen naturally. She still loves that idiot unfortunately however missed placed it is,"Kikyo said.

.

.

.

 **Kagome and Bankotsu while Kikyo and Suikotsu were talking**

Kagome was by the kitchen counter failing at trying to concentrate on what to cook for dinner from her trusty cookbook. But all she had on her mind was Bankotsu's body. His body reminded her of Inuyasha's tone and muscular body that always was fit with hardly any fat.

Bankotsu came up behind her startling her from her reminiscing.

"Oh crap!" Kagome exclaimed when a hand went to her shoulder.

"Sorry to scare you. Did you need any help?" Bankotsu asked turning Kagome around to face him.

"Actually yes. I'm trying to make something hearty but good and I can't seem to find anything,"Kagome said looking through her old cooking book.

"May I suggest something?"Bankotsu said and went to the pantry to gather his ingredients.

' _I love a man that can cook,'_ Kagome thought and leaned against the kitchen counter to wait.

 **Few Hours Later**

"Two words first word,"Suikotsu, Kikyo, and Kagome said in unison.

Bankotsu started off with the first by getting on all fours.

"Dirt,"Suikotsu shouted.

Bankotsu looked perplexed and shook his head no.

"Dog,"Emori guessed.

Bankotsu shook his head. Second word Bankotsu gestured.

Bankotsu did a gesture of being inside something . The adults scrunch their noses trying to figure it out but Emori knew it.

"Dog house! Right !" Emori exclaimed.

Bankotsu chuckled and clapped his hands grabbing Emori and putting him on his hip.

"Yes good job Buddy! I don't know what those lame adults were thinking," Bankotsu said and Emori laughed.

"Watch it buddy or some secrets are going to be revealed," Suikotsu said and finished drinking his beer.

Kagome and Kikyo giggled because they recognized the sibling rivalry. They knew what it was but they wanted Emori to guess some.

Kagome checked her watch and it was getting close to Emori's bedtime. He started to yawn and rub his left eye.

Kagome went to the duo and held out her hands for Emori.

"Bedtime Momma," Emori said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Night everyone," Emori said as Kagome walked out of living room to her room.

Bankotsu watched as the young mother dressed in black lounging pants and a creme colored loose fitted shirt walked away. He liked how she was just natural to be around.

Kikyo walked to her brother in law and wiped the side of his jaw pretending to wipe drool from his face.

Bankotsu snapped out of his oogling and turned slightly red.

"You was about to sigh wasn't you?"Suikotsu asked and laughed at the end of his question.

"No," Bankotsu lied because he was just about to sigh.

"Want some advice. Be a friend not a creepy lover just a really good friend. Another thing, stop drooling that's not attractive,"Kikyo said and laughed returning to her seat where her husband was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked when she came back into the living room with the other adults.

"Nothing," Bankotsu said and glared at the couple. They stopped abruptly and chuckled a bit.

"Alright what's next?" Kagome asked.

"We could do some couple geared games?" Suikotsu suggested.

"Okay but I want Kikyo to be my partner," Kagome said and high fived her sister.

The brothers looked at each other and smirked.

"They don't know who they are messing with do they Bank?" Suikotsu said and folded his arms arrogantly.

" Not at all," Bankotsu said and smirked.

Kikyo and Kagome both rolled their eyes. They had two brothers. They were more than confident that they would win.

"Well do you want to put money on that assumption?" Kikyo asked and stepped up to her husband.

"Why, now that you mentioned it. It wouldn't be such a bad idea," Suikotsu said and got up from the couch to tower over his wife.

"Name it buster," Kikyo said standing on her tippy toes.

"You first dear," Suikotsu said and chuckled.

"Alright. When my sister and I win, we want the two of you to take us on a shopping spree date. You two pick up the tab. You go anywhere that we want you to go to with us. No complaining," Kikyo said confidently.

"That sound well rehearsed. How long you've been wanting to say that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Since forever," Kikyo said and giggled.

"Do you agree?" Kagome asked.

"Does it matter? You won't win, but yes. We orally agree," Suikotsu said and Bankotsu nodded his approval.

"But when we win we reserve ten wishes from the both of you. It will come at anytime and must be done within a month of requesting it. I will ask my wife and Bankotsu will ask Kagome. It won't be anything inhumane or immoral," Suikotsu quickly added because he almost forgot that Kagome was still married.

Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other and discussed it. They shook hands and Kikyo turned to them.

"We orally accept. Just add that sex is not included if the couple is not in a relationship nor make that person do something that they purely don't want to do," Kikyo added.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu shook their heads in agreement.

"Alright pick your poison," Bankotsu said.

Kagome picked her favorite video game. The group agreed and began playing.


	7. So What

**Chapter 7 So What**

"They cheated I know that they cheated or you were conspiring with them," Kagome fumed as she was at Sultry Temptress buying her a slutty maid outfit she had to wear once Emori was asleep.

"I wasn't paying attention to the cards! I'm sorry! Look I'll pay for everything. But can you honestly say you didn't like doing that massage for Bankotsu?" Kikyo asked coyly.

"I can honestly say that I didn't like doing that...I loved it! Oh my god did you see his abs! I-I never seen muscles like that," Kagome said exhaustedly and fanned herself.

Kikyo laughed with her and high fived her.

Kikyo felt her phone vibrate in her purse and took it out.

She read the text message and shook her head. Kagome looked over her shoulder and read the message. It was from their brother Naraku.

"Give it to me," Kagome said and took it from her older sister.

Kagome typed on the phone and hit send.

 **Naraku: plz! I can't take it anymore! Mom is on my ass and my wife is driving me bonkers! Can I please stay at your house! Kagome's phone keeps going to vmail...Answer me!**

Received: 2013/10/01 2:34pm

 **Me: Go to Kagome's house and stay there. She's with me at my husband's family winter home. There's a key under a fake rock beside the front door. Code for alarm 4701. Don't tell Inuyasha anything. Just that Kagome gave you permission. Your only job is to spy on him! Do you accept?**

 **This is Kaggy Bear**

Sent: 2013/11/01 2:37pm Read 01/10/2013

 **Naraku: accept...but why?**

Received : 2013/11/01 2:39 pm

 **Me: will explain later or get her husband to explain because it's really unclear. Make sure to delete msgs so he can't find her... this is Kik if you didn't know-_-**

Sent: 2013/11/01 2:41 pm Read 01/10/2013

 **Naraku: okay**

Received: 2013/11/01 2:41 pm

"Well that's settled. We have a spy," Kikyo announced as she looked up at Kagome coming out of the fitting room.

Kikyo gave a low whistle and gestured for Kagome to spin around.

Kagome had on a lace sheer fitted maid outfit that hugged her body closely. When she turned around her butt was out. She had put her hair in pig tails and showed her sister the fishnet stockings she was planning on getting.

"So what you think too much? I didn't put the little bonnet thing in my hair," Kagome said and looked at herself in the mirror.

" You're sure you are trying to get back with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. She wanted to take a picture but decided not to.

"I'm sure. Just want to tease Bankotsu a bit for suggesting I get a maid outfit and you get a nurse outfit," Kagome said and went back to change into her everyday wear.

"I guess. Hurry because we are making dinner and also need to find a dress for Friday night. Suikotsu has a dinner and he invited us. Before you ask Momma is going to babysit Emori,"Kikyo said.

"Don't you think I should ask Midoriko instead. You know just in case Inuyasha starts to look for me,"Kagome said and turned her phone on to see that only a blocked number tried to reach her four times none after that.

She turned it off again and walked to her sister handing her the garments.

"What's wrong with you?" Kikyo asked as she noticed Kagome's mood change.

"He only called me four times and that was the night I left. He hasn't tried again. You think he's already moved on? Or knows I'm bluffing about divorcing him? Do you think he's already stepped out thinking that I'm through with him? Can we leave I want to be with my son," Kagome said and walked out the store.

Kikyo sighed and rolled her eyes. She got her cellphone out and called her brother in law.

 **With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was ready for his family to come back. He enjoyed the mini vacation from his wife and kid but it was time for them to come back home. They weren't gone for a full two days. That incident with the chick Miroku introduced him to turned him off completely. He finished fucking the girl but left immediately.

He came home and it was still tidy. Since he's been home he's been on the couch channel surfing.

When his house phone rang it startled him. He deduced it had to be either Kagome's mother or sister since they didn't have his number.

"I guess she didn't tell them either where she went," Inuyasha said out loud while answering the phone.

"Hello? Tashio residence, Inuyasha speaking," Inuyasha said hoping he could have a civil conversation with Kagome's sister.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo coldly said as a greeting to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo. What do you want?" Inuyasha replied just as coldly.

"I have a question and it's really serious," Kikyo said cutting to the chase.

"Okay," Inuyasha said slowly not knowing where this was going.

"Do you love my sister and nephew?" Kikyo asked.

"That's a stupid question," Inuyasha replied.

"That you didn't answer," Kikyo said.

"Of course I love your sister, my wife and my son! I wasn't the one to leave with our child and say that I wanted a divorce. Block my number and leave my ring and a letter. That was her so ask her if she still loves me! Because I still do and want them both back home," Inuyasha yelled through the phone.

"I was afraid you would say that,"Kikyo said and sighed.

"The fu-what does this have to do with the price of eggs! Do you know where Kagome is or not?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Kikyo come on I'm ready to guys are more than likely wondering where we disappeared to. Who's on the phone?" Kagome asked while Kikyo was on the phone with Inuyasha still.

Inuyasha heard his wife's voice.

"Kikyo put Kagome on the phone! Is Emori there? Kikyo! Please Kikyo put my baby on the phone!" Inuyasha almost begged.

Kikyo hung up the phone.

Inuyasha looked at the receiver and smashed the flash button to click back to Kikyo thinking he did something. When the dial tone was what he only got Inuyasha wanted to scream.

He hung up the phone and went back to the couch. Kagome didn't sound sad at all. He wondered if she had another man by his baby boy. A weak replacement? Inuyasha sat on the couch and put his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

' _I screwed up big time,'_ Inuyasha concluded to himself.

 **Few Days Later**

"What was that code again?" Naraku asked out loud to himself.

He looked for the fake rock and opened it. He scrolled through his texts with Kikyo until he found the text Kagome sent with her information to inside her home.

 **Kiki YoYo: Go to Kagome's house and stay there. She's with me at my husband's family winter home. There's a key under a fake rock beside the front door. Code for alarm 4701. Don't tell Inuyasha anything. Just that Kagome gave you permission. Your only job is to spy on him! Do you accept?**

 **This is Kaggy Bear**

Sent: 2013/11/01 2:37pm Read 01/11/2013

He opened the door and walked in while the alarm started to beep. He immediately pushed the digits in and it stopped. He exhaled and picked up his suitcase then looked around. He opened his cellphone and called Kikyo hoping to get in contact with Kagome.

"This is Kikyo," Kikyo answered her cellphone.

"Hey Kikyo is Kagome next to you? If so can you ask her which room to take," Naraku said.

"Hey Naraku. Just take Emori's room. There's more pillows and a bigger blanket in the linen closet," Kagome said in the phone.

"Thanks sis," Naraku said.

"Hey don't forget we are meeting mom this Saturday! All siblings must be in attendance! In laws may come if that sibling wants them there," Kikyo said quickly after both Kagome and Naraku audible groan on both sides of the phone.

Naraku shook his head and hung up the phone.

He proceeded to Emori's room that was the first door on the right. He looked around and felt a pang of guilt that he left his three sons with their mother. Naraku shook himself out of his regret and looked at the already made full size bed.

He folded and changed the sheets and pillow case. He walked to the kitchen to find food. The fridge didn't have anything desirable so he decided to order take out and a take a shower while he waited.

He went to the guest bathroom with his bathroom essentials and closed the door.

::::::

Inuyasha pulled his car into the driveway and sat in his car. He was totally useless at work today. Thankfully his boss told him to take the next few days off after he explained what was going on.

Inuyasha loosened his tie and hit his head on the steering wheel. He turned toward his front door where he knew no one was home with home cooked food or even a nagging complaint. He missed even those passive aggressive tasks Kagome had for him to do.

He exhaled and gathered his belongings to go to his empty house to order take out...again.

Inuyasha entered and put in the alarm code. He locked the door and could have sworn he heard water running. He looked around for suitcases or even a child's laughter specifically his child's laughter but he didn't see nor hear that. He walked further into his home and grabbed a statue just in case. He walked past the bathroom and there was running water. He tried to think if he accidentally left the running water in his haste to get to work on time.

' _Could it be a burglar but why would he or she stick around?'_ Inuyasha thought and raised the small statue higher.

He tried to open the door but it was opening on its own.

A tall naked man with a towel around his head and nothing around his waist tried to leave the steamy bathroom but his head was met with a hard hit to his temple.

Naraku went down balls and flaccid penis all on display for the world to see.


	8. Hate Me For All The Things I Ever Done

**Chapter 8 Hate Me For All The Things I've Ever Done To You**

 **In the guest bathroom**

"Oh shit, Naraku," Inuyasha said quickly and threw the statue away.

"What the fuck Inuyasha! Do you always greet all your guests with a head injury?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

"No. Come on let's get you to the living room," Inuyasha said and Naraku staggered to the living room.

Naraku still naked placed his towel across his lap as he heard Inuyasha on his cell phone talking to someone.

"No he's awake and coherent. There's a little blood not a lot. Okay I'll see you soon," Inuyasha said and walked back to Naraku.

"Who was that?" Naraku asked and groaned a bit.

"You remember Koga from my wedding, the doctor?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shit, yea. Did you use to play tennis when you were in school or something?" Naraku asked because his head was killing him.

"Uhm, yeah and at my parents' country club I played with some professionals there. Uhm let me get some meds. Don't close your eyes," Inuyasha said and went to his bedroom to get some aspirin.

 **Thirty minutes later-In the Guest bathroom**

"Alright you're stitched up and you should start feeling better soon. I still suggest you going to the hospital," Koga suggested again.

"Nah, I'm fine I hate hospitals. Thanks doc. How much was this?" Naraku asked.

"It's on the house. You're Kagome's brother? How is she? My wife haven't heard from her and Inuyasha is…" Koga trailed off hoping Naraku would finish and answer some questions.

"Useless," Naraku said finishing Koga's sentence.

"Clueless but useless is a good word," Koga said and started laughing.

"I guess she's alright. She's with our sister and her husband. They didn't tell me where though. She's...Uhm…" Naraku paused and looked around the quiet house for Inuyasha's prying ears.

"She left him. Inuyasha told the group as much. I thought you could say if she's coming back or not. We all miss her. Well I better get going before my wife gets upset. She's pregnant with our first child and she's close to being due. If you do get in contact with Kagome remind her that Sango wanted her at the hospital," Koga said and left through the front door.

Naraku shook his head and touched his tender scalp. He walked to the kitchen slowly to get some water and make a sandwich. He made it to the threshold of the living room and dining room when the fluorescent light filled the living room. Naraku waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"So you've heard from Kagome, Naraku? Where is she? Who are the boys she was talking about on the phone the other day? Why did she go? How long is she going to be gone? Answer me man! I know we aren't the closest but you know where I'm coming from right! I'm worried about her," Inuyasha said from the couch in a forlorn voice.

Naraku didn't even notice him. He jumped from shock hearing Inuyasha's voice.

"Holy Inuyasha you fucking scared me. How long have you been sitting there?" Naraku asked.

Naraku walked closer to Inuyasha and saw he had their framed wedding picture and a sonogram picture of his then unborn son.

' _I think Inuyasha has finally left the building_ ,' Naraku thought and sat on the loveseat that was adjacent to the sofa.

"You wanna know how many times I watched our wedding video? Eight times in the last two days. I never thought I would watch it after it was over. I'm a fuck up. I just need to see her and hold her. Fuck, kiss her. I didn't get to kiss her before she left. I'm a fuck up," Inuyasha said out loud and began to cry.

"Are you crying?" Naraku asked.

His head was throbbing less and his stomach was growling. His brother-in-law that he thought should have been someone else was pouring his heart out to him. He couldn't hate the guy forever and knew Kagome was still head over heels with this asshole.

"Hey Yash?" Naraku began to say when he was certain that the grown man was wrapping up his crying.

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked and wiped his tears.

"I was wondering if you're busy on Saturday?" Naraku asked.

' _They are going to kill me. Probably not Kagome but definitely Kikyo,'_ Naraku thought as he saw Inuyasha look through his calendar on his phone.

"It's suppose to be our anniversary of being together. Thirteen fucking years she's throwing down the damn toilet. We...it's my damn fault," Inuyasha said and brought out a gun without Naraku noticing.

"Well my family- what the fuck are you doing with a damn gun? Where the hell did you have that gun!" Naraku demanded to know.

"What's the point you know. She's never coming back to me. She took everything from me. She took thirteen years of waking up to her, thirteen years of memories, thirteen years of making love to each other, thirteen years of promises. Our son, our wedding vows and promise to be with each other," Inuyasha said getting emotional all over again and spinning the barrel as he talked and reminisce.

Naraku already at the edge of his seat ready to fight Inuyasha if he started to do something stupid. Naraku slowly felt through his pajama pockets and pulled out his phone. He made sure Inuyasha wasn't looking at him but continued to spin the barrel.

Inuyasha then got up from his spot on the couch.

"I'm going to bed. Hopefully I'll wake up and this was all a nightmare and Kagome is beside me with Emori in our bed as well. Thanks for listening and there's no bullets," Inuyasha said and left the gun on the counter.

Naraku sighed and followed Inuyasha to make sure that he didn't do anything else stupid. He saw the gun and the legal separation papers under the gun. Naraku then followed him and saw Inuyasha take his shirt off and got into bed. Naraku ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

He read the legal document and saw Kagome's signature and her lawyer's as well.

' _I can't believe she really is throwing in the towel. I'm getting too old for this shit. I think I'm going home after this. It's much more peaceful at home than it is here,'_ he thought as he dialed Kikyo's number.

 **With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep even though he knew he was exhausted. He got up and went to Kagome's drawers and looked for a nightgown she had. He sprayed some of her perfume on it and slide her silk nightgown over the pillow. He found his picture of Kagome when she was sleeping after they made love conceiving Emori.

He laid on her pillow and began to text her from a Text App to have a different number like he's done the last two nights.

He texted out a poem for her and even memories that was literally keeping him going.

He called her cell phone and for once was glad that it went to voicemail. He got up and went to the kitchen to get the legal separation papers that was delivered to him at work.

"Hey babe guess what I got sent to my job today. Nope not flowers or candy. It was a legal separation document," Inuyasha laughed whiched turned to him sobbing in the phone.

He moved the phone from his mouth and placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

When he calmed down he cleared his throat and brought the cell phone back to his mouth.

"Uhm it says," Inuyasha started and started to laugh insanely.

"But Kagome you want to know my favorite part is that you want sole custody of my boy. My son with scheduled visitation. Oh and don't want any money. So you're screwing that,"Inuyasha was cut off from the rest of his message.

"Shut, shit, shit," Inuyasha moved the pillow he had made to smell like Kagome he cried into her pillow.

Inuyasha decided to call her again and sing their wedding song like he did when she was pregnant with Emori and couldn't sleep.

He closed his eyes remembering when she laid on his chest and he rubbed her belly.

 _ **Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me**_

Inuyasha opened his eyes with tears running down his face.

"I can't do this anymore Kagome. Babe I need you," Inuyasha ended his call and finally let sleep take him.

 **A/N: Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers.**

 **I picked this song because it seemed easier to sing acapella and the lyrics are so damn touching. My other choices You Are So Beautiful by Joe Cocker and I do it for you by Bryan Adams. They are part of the top ten songs for weddings.**

 **Now I'm going to go cry and hug my husband lol!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	9. Almost Lover

**Chapter 9 Almost Lover**

"Okay, say goodnight Emori," Kagome said reluctantly and put Emori to bed.

"Night," everyone said while Emori waved his small hand back fighting sleep.

"Okay so what do we have to do tonight?" Kikyo asked a bit irritated because she and Kagome had to feed the brothers various foods until they were full the other night.

"Well ladies y'all did get those outfits. How about a little modeling with them on? Private rooms of course," Suikotsu quickly added remembering that Kagome was unfortunately still married.

"Fine but four wishes are going to be used for this wish," Kikyo said and walked to the back room.

Kikyo found Kagome in her room on her cell phone.

"Naraku are you serious! He had a gun? Inuyasha doesn't own a gun! I'm coming back. How? I got to figure that out. Is he up? Oh he's sleep. Yes! I'm serious about divorce if he doesn't change! Yeah I'll talk to him in the morning. Thank you for looking out for him. Love you too Night," Kagome said and hung up Kikyo's cell phone.

"So would you like to share with the class?" Kikyo asked and walked in her and Suikotsu's room.

Kagome jumped a bit and clutched her chest from being startled.

"It's about Inuyasha," Kagome started and plopped down on the bed.

"What else is new?" Kikyo said sarcastically and threw her costume to the side.

"He thought about committing suicide and that he blames himself and me for taking everything from him. And he really misses us and and he wanted to end his life. Kikyo what's wrong with him? I didn't want him to react like that! Is this really my fault?" Kagome asked and hugged her sister when she sat next to her. She cried hard from her very core.

"Oh Kagome of course not. It's okay let it all out it's going to be okay. I know it sucks now but believe me y'all are going to get through it," Kikyo assured Kagome and rubbed her back.

Kagome shook her head in Kikyo's shoulder and pulled away to wipe her face.

"Thank you for listening and letting me cry. I'm going to turn in. I'm tired and just really want to be with Emori tonight," Kagome said and walked out of her sister's bedroom to her bedroom she was sharing with her son.

Kikyo walked to the threshold of her bedroom and folded her arms. She waved to Kagome as she closed her door. She turned to the left and rolled her eyes.

"You both can come out now," Kikyo said and went back inside her bedroom.

 **With Kagome**

Kagome looked through her purse and pulled out her phone. She turned it on and saw that her battery was almost dead. She plugged it up and her phone started to buzz. She let her phone catch up and left it on the bed. She went to her shared- walk in bathroom to get ready to take a long bath. She figured that the messages would stop by the time she was done.

 **35 minutes later**

Kagome walked back out and her phone was still vibrating because of missed messages and voice messages.

She looked at her phone when it had finally stopped vibrating.

She had missed 811 text messages 13 voicemails and 22 email notifications.

She saw all but two text messages were from Inuyasha.

She didn't know why tears spilled over from her eyes. She wiped her tears and got comfortable in the bed. She pulled Emori close to her side and read each text message Inuyasha sent to her.

Most of them were about memories they shared, the good ones and even the bad ones. He apologized for those profusely about those. He even confessed to stepping out twice and begged for forgiveness. He created five different poems and sent her some naughty pictures to show how much he craved her body.

Kagome stayed up most of the night and listened to his voice mails. He sung in a few and read the poems he had sent her in the others. A couple was him just saying he loved her and even recited his wedding vows to her in another. He always ended the voicemail that he loved her, their son, and wanted them home with him.

The last one tore her heart to pieces when he read the entire legal separation decree. He sounded worn out and asked for her to call him and tell him without a lawyer that she wanted to sever their marriage. The total thirteen years of being together married for ten of those years, he reminded her.

She placed her phone on the charger and wept until the sun's ray peaked into the wooden room.

Kagome turned to her side and felt Emori waking up. She wiped her eyes trying to mask her sorrow from her child. Emori turned with his eyes still closed and whispered in his sleep.

"I miss Daddy," Emori whispered and got closer to Kagome's chest.

"Oh baby," Kagome said and kissed Emori's forehead.

 **Bankotsu**

Bankotsu laid awake almost all night. Kikyo explained in greater detail how Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship went.

 **Earlier that night**

"So what exactly is the deal between Kagome and Inuyasha. What type of hold does he have on her?" Bankotsu asked as he leaned against the wooden wall.

"Hun, they have years of history. Inuyasha was the rich bad boy and Kagome the goodie two shoes choir geek. We went to the same high school with Inuyasha. Naraku had graduated already and our baby brother,Sota, just started elementary school. There was this, how can I say, "club" called the Deflowery at our school," Kikyo began and shook her head.

"Deflowery? You don't mean," Bankotsu started but Kikyo shook her head yes.

"You can guess who started the unofficial club. They would lure unsuspecting girls with promises of love and popularity because the popular boys were all in this club. Anyway I got wind that they were going to target my sister. I found out because the guy I was dating at the time was Inuyasha's friend Koga DeVaul," Kikyo said and Bankotsu interrupted her.

"Koga? I know him. He works at the same hospital as me, he's a great guy. Wow, I didn't know he knew Inuyasha. Small world," Bankotsu said and sat on the chair that was by the desk.

"He was and to my knowledge still a sweetheart. I think he married one of Kagome's friend Sango or Ayame I can't remember,"Kikyo said scratching her head.

"Sango," Bankotsu corrected her.

"Oh really? Well anyway. Koga told me to tell Kagome to be careful because she was a target but he didn't know which one was going to pursue her. She rejected all the different boys advances but one," Kikyo sighed and got comfortable on her bed.

"Let me guess, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu said and rolled his eyes.

"Actually no. Hojo Akitatiki was her boy crush in high school her weakness. She had a fierce crush on him that was borderline stalkerish. He was the All Star baseball champ, humanitarian, and a complete sadistic freak. Koga told me that last part. Well it was his turn, uhm Hojo, to deflower the virgin. He picked Kagome. But in a weird way Inuyasha the unofficial club president vetoed that. He got wind that Hojo was planning to get my sister pregnant. That was against club rules. That look you have of bewilderment that was me too! They had morales! Anyway...Inuyasha had two classes with Kagome, Algebra 2 and Literature. The legend is that there was a project in their Literature class and Inuyasha supposedly paid the teacher to switch his partner from the school slut who in fact was his girlfriend to our one and only Kagome. From then on somewhere along the lines they began to have more and more classes with each other. Inuyasha then disbanded the club and during their graduation he proposed to her. She said yes of course but our parents were like hell no and pretty much still to this day is like 'why in the hell' . They eventually eloped and I was there because I saw them everyday except their two years in school. Then six years later they had my adorable nephew. They had plenty of ups and downs but they stuck it out. I think they... I don't know what to think," Kikyo said and sat in silence.

 **Present time**

Bankotsu rubbed his face and got up from his bed. He grabbed his toiletries and went to the shared bathroom between he and Kagome. He tested the lock and didn't hear nothing on the other side of the door. He opened the door to Kagome bent over naked drying off her legs with a towel.

Her beauty and her ass red from the hot water made Bankotsu rather uncomfortable between his legs.

"Oh excuse me," Bankotsu said and backed out.

He touched his semi erection and groaned.

"Fuck you Inuyasha," Bankotsu whispered to himself and began to hide his huge problem.

 **AN:**

 **I have to go back to work on Monday 8/6. I will try to keep updating consistently since I'm a few chapters ahead of what's posted. I haven't forgotten nor abandoned my stories. Even the ones that need a desperate update...thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad that y'all are sticking it out with me!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	10. You Ever Love Somebody So Much

**Chapter 10 You Ever Love Somebody So Much  
You Can Barely Breathe**

 **Saturday**

"Kikyo seriously why am I wearing this sweater dress?" Kagome asked and tried to adjust the length of the dress.

"Well Bankotsu used one of his wishes and bam ma'am you have a new dress," Kikyo giggled and continued to drive to her parent's house.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked in the back to make sure Emori was okay.

"Have you heard from Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He got a surprise or something. Basically he more than likely brought I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a with him. Naraku is so predictable it's rather sad. I knew _he_ would manipulate Naraku and Naraku fell for it," Kikyo said with disgust and turned left onto their childhood street.

"I thought we all agreed no spouses. I don't think I'm ready to see him. What if all the messages and melodramatic antics were just that a ploy. Then there's B-a-n-k-o-t-s-u. I'm so confused,"Kagome said and laid her seat back and covered her eyes with her forearm.

 **Friday morning**

Kagome decided to take another shower to think and just mull everything over in her head. She didn't lock the other door to Bankotsu's room because she felt he would still be sleep.

She let the hot water ease her tired muscles and let her mind wonder.

What disturbed her the most was Inuyasha stepping out twice. She didn't know how to truly feel about that. She wanted to kick Inuyasha between his legs and punch him. Yet he did let her know without it being in the back of her mind wondering. But here she was still wondering was his apologies from remorse or was he just drunk and that's how he was able to crank out 811 text messages.

She remembered him doing something similar when they were in high school and she caught him cheating on her behind the bleachers with a cheerleader. He showered her with notes in her locker and at home. He bought her candies and a stuffed animal. The very one she gave to their son he named Biscuit.

Was that her relationship. An endless cycle of loveless, one sided romance and Inuyasha messing up and her like a sick puppy in love with their abusive master running back.

Kagome turned the water off. She was done being a doormat and change was going to happen dammit! She knew having the legal separation document was inevitable for Inuyasha to take this break seriously because she figured he thought it would be the same old same old and it wasn't.

She was bent over drying her right leg when she heard the door behind her open. Before she could get her ass up out of the air, damage was already done.

Bankotsu would be the third guy to see her in all of her nakedness.

She wrapped the towel around her body quickly.

She knocked on the door and opened it. Bankotsu had a white towel wrapped around his lower body with his hand over his eyes.

Kagome had in her private thoughts been thinking about those pecs and abs. Before she could register and stop herself Kagome, walked more inside the room after she closed the bathroom door and locked it.

She took a deep breath and walked to Bankotsu. She gently pulled his hand from his eyes. She let her towel fall to her ankles.

"You didn't get to use your last few wishes last night. Is there something you wish of me," Kagome whispered but Bankotsu heard her loud and clear.

Bankotsu took in her whole body. Even her hair dripping wet was turning him on. He took his thumb, caressed her cheek, and then her pouty lips. She sucked in his thumb in her mouth and gently sucked on it.

That turned him on. His mind spinning out of control something that only this woman seemed to do very well.

She looked down between them and took his towel off around his waist. She ran her fingers through the small patch of hair he had to up the shaft that curved up past his belly button.

"I wish to fuck you all morning long," Bankotsu whispered and brought their lips together before Kagome had a chance to respond.

He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked to his bed and gently laid her down. He lifted up his body from her's and committed everything to memory. He lifted her right leg and kissed her foot all the way down to her thigh and licked her waxed lips.

He leaned down inches from her mouth and looked down deep into her brown eyes.

"Are you sure about this. We can stop and I'll just take a really cold shower. But it's your choice," he said and placed her nipple inside of his mouth and looked at her arch her back from the sensation.

"Please," Kagome moaned.

He released her nipple from his mouth and placed two fingers inside of her between her legs.

"Please what? You want me to stop?"Bankotsu asked and he stopped moving his fingers. Kagome hissed and moved her hips for him to keep going.

"Tell me Kagome. You know my wish. What's yours?" Bankotsu said and kissed her from her valley of her breasts all the way down her stomach just above her womanhood.

Kagome intook a sharp breath and actually thought about what she was about to have another man do that only one person has ever done in her entire life. She looked at Bankotsu and saw the desire and hunger to devour her body in his eyes. He was restraining himself from losing control and just letting himself engulf her.

She wanted this, hell she probably needed this. She placed her hands on his cheeks and he moved up her body towards her face.

She looked deep in his blue eyes and kissed them.

"Hey Bankotsu, have you seen Kagome, oh shit oops!" Suikotsu said as he walked in on his little brother and sister-in-law.

 **Present Day**

Kagome was sexually frustrated and wanted to murder Suikotsu. He apologized profusely but the moment was gone. Bankotsu had to leave because of some emergency at the hospital.

"Alright party people we made it. Get up sleepy heads. Stop dreaming about Bankotsu spreading your cheeks," Kikyo laughed and got out of the car.

Kikyo did hit her husband and brother- in-law for not knocking on the door or locking the door. Kikyo felt it was for the best because that would be another ingredient to an already complicated mess.

 **Higurashi Residence**

Kikyo and Kagome were finishing putting the washed dishes away in the cabinet.

Emori was playing with Buyo Jr by the couch. Her mother was cutting up the cake she made that she knew everyone loved to eat.

"My girls! I just love having my house full of children again. Kikyo when will," their mother started again.

"Momma please! Suikotsu and I have thought about adopting. Our schedules won't allow us to even make a baby let alone take care of one. And before you suggest anything no I'm not going to stop working," Kikyo said and walked out after she dried her hands.

"Kikyo," her mother cried out.

"Momma. She's trying but I think having you hound her isn't helping either. So just give her a break," Kagome whispered to her mother.

"Hounding her? I'm not hounding her. She just need help in the baby making department. I'll call your aunt and see if she could help," said and left the kitchen.

"I think I created a monster. I better go warn Kikyo," Kagome said to herself and went to go look for her sister.

Kagome was about to go up the stairs but heard a knock on the door.

She looked at the clock on the mantle and thought it was her mom's friend/neighbor stopping by.

She opened the door and a man turned around and it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was breathless and could barely breath. He grabbed her hand and brought her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and was about to kiss her on the lips.

She pulled her head back and pushed him off of her.

"What is your problem? Why are you here?" Kagome asked angrily.

Kikyo was coming down with Emori on her hip. Emori saw his dad and wiggled out of his aunt's embrace.

Emori was inches from his dad when he felt his body being picked up. He turned his head and saw it was his mom. She looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Go with Uncle Sota to the backyard. Didn't you want to learn to play soccer. He's one of the best players I know," Kagome said and released Emori back into the house.

"But Momma it's Daddy," Emori said almost confused but more importantly he wanted to hug his daddy because he missed him so much.

"What did I say," Kagome said and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Momma," Emori said and walked away.

He waved to his dad and went to go find his uncle.

"Kagome. What's the matter? Why couldn't my child say hi or even hug me? Did you get any of my messages? I miss you guys and want you back home. Please babe," Inuyasha begged and handed her the same apology roses and stuff animal duo gift.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kagome said and threw the roses and dog outside besides him.

"About what? Kagome, Kagome! What don't I believe. Baby please can I hold you? Where did you get this dress from? It's not like you," Inuyasha said and looked at the short black sweater dress.

"Not like me? What am I like then Inuyasha? If you must know my boyfriend bought it for me to wear it for him," Kagome said without her voice wavering.

"Your voice didn't change. You -you cheated on me! Who's the bastard!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Why! You're just caring now because I'm not at home being your slave! You don't care nor love me! You slept with two bitches! Came home late after I begged for you to take Emori to the doctor but you ended up cheating! You continue to belittle me and and and the love is gone. I want a divorce I want you erased from my life. Because you've already done it. I'm just some convenient piece of ass that you come home to after you're done with the other whores! I want out of this marriage," Kagome yelled and left to go back inside the house up the stairs.

Inuyasha was confused and speechless. He went to go after her but her sister was in the way.

"Just go home Inuyasha," Kikyo said sternly.

"I-I can't do that. She needs me and need to explain what the hell she just spouted out there. That wasn't recent shit she was telling me. Please let me talk with her," Inuyasha said and almost pushed Kikyo out of the way.

"She said leave. Now back away from my wife and go," Suikotsu said behind Inuyasha.

He turned and saw Suikotsu and the man that was at his house claiming to be his child's doctor.

"You're the bastard she's claiming she has a relationship with. You're fucking my wife! She's not a slut and she's not yours! Leave her the fuck alone! I knew you were up to no good you lousy son of a bitch. Find your own woman!" Inuyasha said pointing his finger at Bankotsu.

"I have and she's waiting on me inside. Just so we are clear, if she wants me here for her and our son," Bankotsu said and placed his hands in his dress slacks pockets.

"Did this fucker say our son? Our son? Emori is my damn child and Kagome is my wife. I don't do well with sharing and fucker I ain't starting today. I said leave them alone," Inuyasha said menacing breathing hard and clinching his hands in a balled up fist.

Inuyasha looked up and could see only red. Naraku knew Inuyasha was rapidly losing it and knew he could become violent if provoked and Bankotsu was pounding on the red button.

Naraku quickly grabbed Inuyasha and held onto him before he was going to fight Bankotsu. Naraku escorted Inuyasha back to his car. Inuyasha leaned against his car trying to control his breathing.

"Inuyasha let's just leave," Naraku said and Inuyasha punched the glass window with his bare hands.

Inuyasha got in pissed and drove off fast with Naraku barely getting in the car.

Kagome came to the porch and sat down on the porch chairs holding her head.

"Now does anyone care to explain what is going on," Mrs. Higurashi said.


	11. Move Along

**Chapter 11 Move Along**

 **A Week Later**

Kagome secretly kept tabs on Inuyasha through her brother Naraku. He informed her that Inuyasha was going back to work in a day or two.

Kagome thanked him and turned to her child that was playing on the floor with his cousins. Kagome saw her sister-in-law waddling down the hall towards the living room.

"Midoriko, let me get that for you!" Kagome said and got the basket of clothes from her sister in law.

"Thank you Kagome I thought the couch was closer than it was. I'm so ready to drop this kid. But enough about me how are you? I haven't seen Inuyasha in some time now," Midoriko said and started folding her children's clothes.

"I guess he's fine. He's trying to fight the separation I demanded to have by refusing to sign the papers," Kagome said and began helping with the laundry to keep her hands busy.

"Oh so what mother said was true. You're finally getting rid of your baggage. You're not doing that because of her right. I'm not trying to pry. It's just... _sigh..._ I know I'm not the one to talk. But I've been where you're are right now. The stage where you're doubting your love and you hate him. I mean like shoot him in the head hate. But it does get better. Have you two talked like really talked and listen to each other in a civil matter?" Midoriko asked gently.

"Not civilly. Not shouted at each other since last week at Momma's. I just can't face him and then I'm confused because I...please don't tell a soul," Kagome confided in her.

"If I had a soul to talk to it's only me and Dyson my vacuum cleaner. He gets me," Midoriko said and laughed.

Kagome laughed with her and shook her head.

"Well you can Dyson but I almost slept with another man. It didn't transpire into anything but it almost did. I think I was glad it didn't happen then a part wished it did happen," Kagome said and sighed and continued folding clothes.

"Believe me you should thank your lucky stars that you didn't sleep with the other guy," Midoriko said and rolled up a pair of socks.

"Sounds like confession time sis," Kagome said and turned to make sure their children were not in the room.

"I've stepped out on Naraku before many years ago and became pregnant soon after with our third child. I was on pins and needles the entire time. I did tell the other guy about the possibility and he wanted to step up and take full responsibility. He even wanted me to divorce Naraku and let him adopted the other two then later on marry him. If I didn't love Naraku and was sick to my stomach with regret I think I would have taken him up on his offer," Midoriko said.

"Okay...no judging but why didn't you. I mean was he unable to provide or something? What made you pick Naraku over the other guy?" Kagome asked.

"Well first off he's been married four times already. Secondly he was willing to cheat with a married woman while he was still married. What would make him be faithful to me and only me . Thankfully it was one time and one moment of weakness. I'm also glad that I talked with Naraku about my insecurities about our marriage. I even told him about the cheating. We yelled and fussed but we eventually sat down and talked. It was hard. He asked some tough questions and day by day we have to gain each other's trust back. I know I can be a worry wart and seem nagging. I just want what's best for Naraku and sometimes I feel he's okay with being complacent even though I know he's much better than what he gives himself credit for. I want him to see his potential that I've always seen since I said yes to him for a cup of coffee," Midoriko said and wiped a tear.

"Midoriko," Kagome said and hugged her.

"Oh Kagome, it's the hormones. I'm fine really. I'm glad he's helping you guys with your dilemma. I just want to put my two cents in and say don't give up. Nobody said a relationship no matter what it's classified as is easy. Some days it's like a breeze other days you want to call it quits. Just, just think about what that man does for you. I mean everything even the naughty parts. I know the other guy will say or do the things you wish your husband did. Just ask yourself is that worth a new piece of ass? Also having to start over with the awkward get to know yous. For me Naraku thought I was worth the fight and I'm glad we were able to get back on track. Well I'll start dinner. I invited Inuyasha and Naraku over for dinner. We're having something cheesy," Midoriko said and slowly got off the couch.

Kagome sat and thought about what Midoriko said to her. She got up from the couch to find her son.

 **Inuyasha**

"Hey Inuyasha. You're sure you don't want to come eat with me, my wife, and kids?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha was lazing around on the couch. He grew a stubble beard and his hair was unneat. He had a remote control to the t.v. in his hand mindlessly channel surfing.

"I'm fine. I'll order out. Tell Midoriko I said hi," Inuyasha said and scratched his stomach.

"Whatever," Naraku said and went to his nephew's room to get a night light that was plugged up.

Naraku walked back to the living room about to leave. Inuyasha saw what Naraku placed in his pocket and he quickly sat up.

"Hey Naraku is, is Kagome and Emori going to be there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah so" Naraku said and knew it was going to work.

"Let me put my clothes on. Just give me a few minutes," Inuyasha said and hurriedly got dressed.

 **With Kagome**

Kagome looked at her cell phone and saw a text from Sango that was a couple hours old. She quickly dialed her friend keeping her voice steady and calm.

"Hey Sango it's me. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked finding a quiet spot in the active household of her brother's.

" _Oh Kagome! I'm doing fine! Where are you? How are you?"_ Sango exclaimed and rubbed her stomach trying to get comfortable.

"I'm at Naraku's. Please don't tell anyone. I'm doing...I'm getting separated from Inuyasha. But enough about me," Kagome said trying to steer the conversation away from her.

" _Wait what? Girlfriend we definitely need to have a POW wow. What the heck made you want to do that?"_ Sango asked.

"He cheated on me...twice. I feel so stupid now. Momma and Daddy told me to be with someone else but he had a hold on my heart and he just wouldn't let go. I'm trying to hate that...Jerk but," Kagome sobbed in her hand.

" _I know honey I know. You know that I know. Remember my mistake of He who must never be named,"_ Sango said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Miroku? Yeah that jack ass ruined our relationship in essence but it was Inuyasha's fault for falling for it and listening," Kagome said and rubbed the tears from her eyes _._

" _Hey and you remember what Kikyo told me?"_ Sango asked and giggled some.

"You did not follow my sister's advice! Sango really?" Kagome said and shook her head.

" _Yes I did and we have been happily married and got a baby on the way to boot. It's Miroku's lost just as it's going to be Inuyasha's loss. New dick gets the old dick off your mind. Never rang truer!_ " Sango laughed and Kagome laughed with her.

"Wisdom from my older sister," Kagome said and continued to wipe her eyes.

" _So, have you_?" Sango asked.

"Have I what?" Kagome asked.

" _Really Kagome we aren't in junior high anymore. Do I have to spell it out for you?_ " Sango asked on the phone.

"Honestly Sango I'm oblivious to the question dear," Kagome said tongue in cheek.

" _You slick little cow. Who did you sleep with? Do I know him? Please don't ruin my sex dream and it be someone lame_ ," Sango said.

"I don't think you met this person but it was Bankotsu. I slept with Bankotsu well-Inuyasha how long have you been there?" Kagome jumped a bit and stared at her beyond angry husband who was behind her.

" _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Hello are you there? Who's there with you? Did you just say Inuyasha_?" Sango's voice rang in the silent and tense room.

"Please repeat what you just got done saying and I mean it. What do you mean you slept with that fucking bastard?! You hypocritical bitch," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Hypro-hypocritical my ass! You're the one who started all this drama in our lives! Why are you even here?" Kagome demanded to know.

"To see my faithful wife but now the cats out the bag. I'm going home," Inuyasha said and Kagome started laughing.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her perplexed.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You. I'm laughing at you! You talk this big game about how you love me and will fight for us until a chance to really prove yourself you leave. Tail between your legs and book it. I need to send flowers to Miroku," Kagome said and sat on the couch

"Why?" Inuyasha asked trying to calm his anger.

"Because he showed me who you truly are. I'm surprised we lasted this long. I'm just done. For your information I almost slept with the good doctor but tonight we are going to go all the way. Good night Inuyasha I'll have my lawyer call your lawyer," Kagome said and tried to leave but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome are-are you fucking serious! Up until a month ago I have been nothing but faithful to you! I make a mistake and you make that the last thirteen years was a lie! Yes I cheated because-because oh fuck you wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Inuyasha said calming down.

"Just leave. You can't even be open and tell me, your wife, what's going on! What's wrong? Why did you cheat?" Kagome pleaded wanting to know.

"I hate my life! I hate everything that in it. Sometimes I think you hate me because I hate myself. I just dealt with it. But then I got attention and-" Inuyasha said trying to come clean.

"Just stop. I-I can't be here," Kagome said and walked out the quiet back room and went to the living room and grabbed her child.

"Hey Kagome is everything alright? I heard shouting," Midoriko said and held Kagome's hand.

"I-I got to go. I can't be here right now," Kagome said trying to keep it together.

Midoriko reached in her apron pocket to bring out her car keys. She held onto her hands and looked directly in Kagome's eyes.

"Take some time to cool down and I'll see you this weekend okay. I think you may have a chance to repair your marriage and fix it for good. Because if he didn't care he wouldn't be upset like he is nor you," Midoriko said and hugged her sister in law the best she could.

Kagome shook her head and kissed her cheek.

Naraku was coming from the bathroom when he saw his sister leaving the house.

"Did I miss something?" Naraku asked after he dried them and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You just missed a life changing decision. I'm not sure how's she going to choose but she has too," Midoriko said and leaned into her husband.

Inuyasha looked at his wife take Midoriko's keys and left again with his son. She didn't hesitate to leave him again. It was like she made her decision and he wasn't apart of it.

"Hey guys I think I'm going back home. I lost my appetite and I just want to be alone," Inuyasha said solemnly and began walking out the door as well.

Naraku clasp his shoulder making Inuyasha look at him.

"Don't do anything stupid. Like burn the house down, drink yourself to death, hang yourself, drown yourself, get in a fatal drunk driver accident, cut yourself, shoot yourself, jump from a very tall building or bridge, poison yourself ,get in a fight that you know you will lose at, get hit by a train and so forth. Because I will raise you up from the grave and kill you with my bare hands because you know Kagome is going to blame herself and try to do something even more stupid because you're dead. Oh and don't get a prostitute and catch a disease. I think I named the logical ways a person can die. Oh no drugs nasty business. But do call me when you get home. I'll check on you later," Naraku said seriously.

"You seriously need to stop watching that how to die show and those crime shows too,"Inuyasha said and began walking to his Uber.

"What do you think? Will they make it?" Midoriko asked and held onto Naraku's hand.

"I'm not honestly sure. I just hope that they figure out that they still love each other but you can always love someone and have love for them. Anyway babe, let's eat before the food gets cold," Naraku said and kissed Midoriko on the forehead and walked inside their house.

He locked the door and said a quick prayer for his sister and her small family.

A/N: Quick note! Okay so school is in full swing with the first week almost coming to a close! Yes! That's why this particular update is a bit of a drag! I will finish this story! Thank you all for the love and support! I really do appreciate it! Next update will be soon...next week. If you haven't read any other of my stories such as He's a Mean One, Mr. Tashio and What's the Worst that Could Happen or even my completed stories Virgin Desire, Brotherly Love, Love Thy Neighbor, My Perfect Addiction is My Obsession, Craig's List Bride and Let's Do This Dirty Laundry! Head on over there and leave a shout out lol :) Thank you again! and hope that you have a great day! Don't forget to review! Until next time M


	12. Sometimes Love Comes Crashing Down

**Chapter 12 Sometimes Love Comes Crashing Down**

Kagome drove to her mother's house and left Emori there to sleep. She kissed him goodnight and left him in her old bedroom. She grabbed some money from her secret spot and left without telling anyone.

She got in Midoriko's car again and began to drive to clear her mind. She saw a bar that was at the outskirts that had about six parked cars in the parking lot.

She got out, locked the door, and went inside.

 **Jolly Bar & Grill**

The bar was a bit sketchy and Kagome knew that nobody she knew would be here. She went to a booth in the corner and cried silently.

She didn't know why she was picking fights with Inuyasha to make him mad at her. To make him stop loving her so she could be free. With him still holding on to hope just felt like an anchor on her from moving on.

' _Do I leave and give up or stay and fight,_ ' Kagome thought to herself.

Her friends and even her sister's advice to leave him and let him wallow in self pity.

Her sister in law who was a cheater had more sympathy and was on the receiving end of the bashing. Their marriage seemed to work and they seemed in love. She honestly didn't blame Naraku from wanting a break from that active house. But she knew Naraku and Midoriko loved each other and trusted each other. Kagome continued to question deep down if she could in fact trust him again.

"Hey suga can I get something for you?" a waitress named Babs asked.

"Huh? Oh yes can I get a-" Kagysaid but was interrupted by a man sitting at her booth.

"Two Long Island Ice Teas," a male voice said and she saw who it was… Miroku.

 **With Inuyasha ten minutes prior**

Inuyasha was going over paperwork and accounts from home for his job to get some control in his turmoil life. He was finishing up an account when his phone rang.

He saw it as his ex best friend Miroku.

He almost decided to let it go to voicemail but he decided against it since just about everyone he cared about turned away from him.

"What," Inuyasha said as a greeting and continued to work.

" _Well hello to you too,_ "Miroku said and cleared his throat.

"Miroku I really don't have time so if you don't have anything. I'm going to have to let you go," Inuyasha was about to end the call when Miroku finally responded.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Miroku said quickly.

"Yeah a little too late for that. _Sigh_ why did you call me?" Inuyasha asked.

" _I have a question and I'm trying to fix the mess that I made. I didn't know Kagome would leave you bro. I just thought you could have some fun and then shit hit the fan. Kagome always came back when you guys use to fight. I wish I could take it all back,"_ Miroku rambled on _._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to pace around his office.

"You wish you could take it back? My life is barely hanging on by a very thin string. I told you I had to take my kid to the hospital. I just should have left but you knew that I was tired and just wanted a moment alone. Now I might have forever on that. Miroku just aaaahhhh. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why what?" Miroku asked.

"Why are we still friends? Why have we kept in touch this long? We really don't have that much in common and yet you're the only one that called me. I'm such a fuck up," Inuyasha sat down and let tears fall down his face.

"- _Sigh- Inuyasha you're not a fuck up. I'll fix it. I'll fix it like I did back in school when you got to be partners with Kagome,"_ Miroku said with newfound determination.

"What you're going to do? Blackmail someone like you did ? He almost lost his job," Inuyasha said.

" _Hey keyword almost but didn't it help? You got with the girl that you wanted and dropped that chlamydia infected bimbo I even told you to drop. Inuyasha you're my friend hell now maybe my only friend. I started this so I'm going to help get you two back together,"_ Miroku said and opened his car door.

"How? You know I don't want to be an accessory to whatever hairbrained idea you got cooking up. Just for the record I said leave it alone," Inuyasha said.

" _Huh? Yeah um does Kagome drink?_ " Miroku asked out of the blue.

"Not really. I usually order her a Long Island Iced Tea she's bit of a lightweight. Why do you want to know what she likes to drink? Miroku where are you and are you with Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Just wondered," Miroku said and got out of the car a few moments later when he saw a woman that looked like his best friend's wife.

"You just wondering my ass? Send me your location right now," Inuyasha demanded and he heard a ping in his ear.

' _Why in the hell is she all the way out there?'_ Inuyasha thought and ran to his room to get dressed.

:::::

 **Present**

 **With Kagome and Miroku**

The waitress took the drink order and left.

"May I ask why are you here?" Kagome asked trying to keep her voice low and attitude in check.

"I saw you and wanted to talk to you," Miroku said and folded his hands in front of him.

Kagome took a deep breath and released it.

"What do you want to talk about before I start yelling rape?" Kagome asked with every word laced with venom and promise.

Miroku made a strangled laugh and cleared his throat.

"It's about your husband,my best friend, Inuyasha," Miroku began.

"Hurry it up," Kagome was peeved that this monster would sit and talk to her.

"He's, he's innocent. He's a great guy and deserves another chance. It's all my fault for this mess to happen and I just want to set the record straight. I just thought that he needed to relax more and that you weren't allowing the man to breath. Before you say anything I know I had no place to say that but I did. I love Inuyasha like a brother that I never had since I'm an only child. He came to me some time ago and shared things about y'all's marriage and I used it against him. I just wanted my best friend back and I did but at a steep price for him. I know it was his choice to choose but I dangled the temptation in front of him knowing that it might end your marriage and I didn't care. But I do see the errors and just wish and hope that you give him another chance. I'm not asking for me but I don't know just listen to him," Miroku said and kept his head down.

"Miroku I. Miroku I don't think I can do that," Kagome finally said after thinking over what he said.

"What?" Miroku asked for clarification.

"I love Inuyasha with everything and I think we still need that time apart and evaluate everything. Thank you for clearly somethings up but I must go," Kagome said and began to get up from her spot at the booth.

"Can you finish the one drink with me. It kinda sucks to drink alone. People start to think that you're an alcoholic," Miroku said with a nervous laugh and wiped his eyes.

Kagome gnawed her bottom lip and sat down.

She raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She got the cup and downed it in one go.

"Why the hell not," Kagome said and signaled for the waitress to bring another round.

:::

Miroku could barely see straight but had new found respect for Kagome.

"You know Roku. I thoughts I hates you but yous know. You're okay. Nos wonder Inuyaka would keeps you as a friend. I'm just a horrible wife," Kagome said to wipe tears from her face.

"No! No, no, no don't say dat. You're beauty and nice. Inubasha is lucky to have bu okay. Here drink this," Miroku said and handed Kagome another drink.

Inuyasha came in and went to the waitress at the bar.

"I'm looking for my wife. She's -"

"So are you Inuyasha," Babs said and raised her eyebrow.

"Uhm...yes," Inuyasha said slowly.

"You are something else," Babs said and poured up another beer.

"I beg your pardon," Inuyasha said confused at the woman acting as if she knows him.

"Your wife really loves you and you just trample on her heart. Now just know that it's none of my business just listen to her and keep your snake zipped up. You got a good one," Babs said and left to deliver her drinks.

"Erm I know but thanks," Inuyasha said and turned towards the direction the waitress pointed to.

Inuyasha was surprised to see so many glasses and the two were singing their high school fight song off key.

"We shall fight, fight, fight with honor and pride! That we may bring honor to our school! Go go go forth and triumph! Let nothing be to great! Win Broncos Win!" the two shouted and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Inuyasha walked towards them with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Inuyasha! What are you two doing here? Wait you have a twin? Why didn't you tell me you had another brother other than Sesshy?" Kagome drunkenly asked.

"Alright Babe. I think you had enough of whatever you had to drink. Let me take you home," Inuyasha said trying to grab an almost empty beer mug.

"No," Kagome said and started to giggle. She started to do kissing sounds towards him and he could only chuckle.

"Thanks Miroku for getting my wife drunk off her ass," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Miroku hiccuped and saluted him. Inuyasha shook his head and started to ease Kagome out of the booth.

He decided it would be easier to have Kagome ride his back then try to get her to walk out the bar. Miroku followed along since he really wasn't that too far gone but he had a good buzz nonetheless.

"Inu-Inuyasha. I'm sorry," Kagome abruptly said from Inuyasha's back.

She kind of scared him because he thought that she was asleep.

"It's my fault my Love," Inuyasha whispered and let Kagome down by Midoriko's car.

Kagome could barely focus but wanted to get this confession off of her chest.

"I still like you and, and, and I miss you so much. Like this big. I don't wanna have to start over," Kagome said slurring her words and hoping that it made sense coming out of her mouth.

Inuyasha looked at her rosy cheeks and unfocused eyes. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her distillery smelling lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm such a fuck up. I should have came home and I should have been better to you and to Emori. This time alone I don't want that," Inuyasha whispered to her and hugged her tight.

"Let's go home," Inuyasha said and guided Kagome inside of the car. Miroku was to the side giving the two some privacy.

When Kagome was safe and secured inside the vehicle Miroku walked next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, again, I'm very sorry and hope that we can salvage our friendship," Miroku said again but Inuyasha brought him into a hug. The hug caught Miroku off guard and he hugged him back. He held back tears because he was still a guy and guys don't cry maybe mist but never cry when another dude is hugging you.

"Come on let me give you a ride home. Or you can crash at our house until the morning," Inuyasha said and Miroku agreed.

Miroku got in the back of Midoriko's car and Inuyasha got in the front.

 **Next Morning**

 **Higuarshi Home**

 **Knock Knock**

Ms. Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and trying to reach Kagome on her cellphone but it kept going to voicemail.

 **Knock Knock**

looked at the clock and it was a bit early for visitors. She turned the stove down and dried her hands. She brought the house phone with her just in case her daughter called her back.

Ms. Higurashi opened the door and two state police troopers were standing in front of door with their caps off.

Ms. Higurashi felt her breathe leave her body. She looked up the stairs and was hoping that Kagome would materialize to show that she was okay.

She shook her hands at the two cops and backed away from them. Soto came burrelling down the steps to eat breakfast and to hurry to his class that he was almos late for. He saw his mother on her knees repeatedly calling someone on the phone.

"Mom?" Soto called out uncertain what was going on.

"Soto have you heard from Kagome?" His mom asked him frantically.

Soto's lips suddenly dried and he looked to his sister's bedroom door.

"Where's Emori?" Soto asked immediately.

"I-I can't breathe," Ms. Higurashi said immediately.

Soto ran up the stairs two at a time while the cops tried to calm his mother down. Soto almost tore the door off the hinges when he forced the door open. His nephew was still sleep and there was no one else in the bed.

Soto went to his nephew and gathered him in his arms.

Soto heard his mom wail out a cry that he has never heard come from his mom.

"Kagome, you can't leave us nor your son. I just pray that you are okay," Soto whispered into Emori's black hair.

"Momma?" Emori whispered and snuggled closer into his uncle's embrace. Soto cried silently and rocked his nephew.

 **Shikon Journey Hospital**

 **ICU Room 317**

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

Kagome lay in the bed hooked up to many wires and monitors. Her face scrunched up in pain as the dream she was dreaming became to vivid.

 **Memory**

Inuyasha was driving and Kagome's head was too heavy to let it sit up properly. She saw Miroku in the back talking to heard them laughing and could feel Inuyasha's hand in hers. She made an effort and turned her head to the window and saw a bright blinding light approach her fast. She looked towards Inuyasha as he shouts at her and turns the wheel frantically. She felt her body moving without her knowing as if she was a rag doll. Her neck and body twist while the seat belt seemed to be what kept her in a controlled place.

When the car stopped and her head stopped spinning she looked to make sure that everyone was okay. She saw that Miroku was moaning and looked forward and saw Inuyasha slumped against the wheel with blood covering his face. He didn't move not one inch.

People start to come towards them and sirens could be heard. Kagome blacked out in and out but Inuyasha's bloody face was imprinted into her mind. She reached out for him but seemed so close but too far.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled over and over.

 **Kagome's Room**

' _Code Blue! Code Blue!'_ An announcement sounded over the PA. Nurses rushed to Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned out and started to seize and her breathing was coming in sharp shallow repetition.

"She's hemorrhaging. Shit, we got to open her up again, her internal injuries seem to have opened up again," her attending physician said and ripped open her nursing gown.

"Dr. Takahashi," a nurse said as she approached him while he was rushing towards her room.

"Is she okay?" Bankotsu asked.

The nurse looked around and walked away from the nurse's station so no one would be overhearing their conversation.

"You know we are not suppose to disclose a patient's information but...She lost a lot of blood and she went into a seizure and reopened a wound. We are trying to get her stabilized," the nurse informed him.

"Shit," Bankotsu exclaimed and reached for his phone.

"Who else was with her?" Bankotsu asked after he stopped pacing around.

"Her husband and a friend I believe. The friend is fine but her husband. He is still unconscious," the nurse said and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"That bad," Bankotsu asked and finished dialing Kikyo's number.

The nurse shook her head and started to head back to her station.

"Bankotsu? Hello? Damn it answer! Is Kagome okay? What the hell happened?" Kikyo's screamed through the phone ear piece.

"She's being rushed back to the operating room it seems. They are trying to stabilize her and Inuyasha is unconscious," Bankotsu said.

"Damn. What happened? How did this happen?" Kikyo asked frantically on the phone.

"I'm not sure. What did the police say that came to the house?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm not sure. Momma is in shock and Soto wasn't downstairs when they told her. I'm waiting on Naraku and Midoriko to come with me and sit Midoriko to sit with Momma and Emori," Kikyo said and heard her phone beep to indicate that there was another phone call coming in.

"Hey Bankotsu, Naraku is calling me. I'll see you in the hospital," Kikyo said and hung up.

"Kagome, please get better. You too Inuyasha," Bankotsu whispered and sat down in the waiting room.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading and please Review :)**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **My time has been cut in half of the half again! I'm tutoring and teaching as well. I am going to finish this story! Instead of having several chapters I am going to do long chapters to end it. I believe in closure.**

 **For ever reason the edit screen keeps getting stuck and hard to correct. It's frustrating! Please forgive the mistakes or omitted words.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Until next time!**

 **M**


	13. Miss You Like Crazy

**Chapter 13 Miss You Like Crazy**

 **Four Days Later**

"Yeah, I'm still at the hospital. Kagome is still in her medical coma and getting better. She could wake up any day now. Unfortunately, Inuyasha not so much. He might not make it," Bankotsu whispered on the phone to not disturb Kagome sleeping.

"Well I'm coming to the hospital with Suikotsu, Naraku, Emori, and Soto. Momma is sedated and Midoriko is going to stay with her while we are gone to the hospital. Has anyone talked to Miroku?" Kikyo asked.

"He has been by and said that they were coming from a bar heading home. A drunk driver ran the red light and hit them. He was in the back seat and Inuyasha was driving. Inuyasha had turned the car to where he got most of the impact and not Kagome. Does his parents or family know?," Bankotsu asked.

"Oh dear. Yea...I called them and they are out of town but trying to get back to see him. I got to go Naraku is here," Kikyo said and hung up the phone.

Bankotsu placed his cell phone in his pant pocket and sat down beside Kagome's bed. He grabbed her hand gently that was not hooked up to any life bringing lines. He said a short prayer and kissed her hand.

Kagome was sore. From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Her hair hurt and she didn't know how that would happen. She tried to open her eyes but that hurt too. She felt her hand move on it's on with a warm touch to her skin. She immediately thought it was Inuyasha and that he was okay. The constant dream of getting hit and his eyes full of concern was killing her inside. She wanted to wake up just for him.

She tried calling out but again another ailment she noticed. She tried to flutter her eyes and turned her head slowly to not cause her to feel dizzy. Her vision was a bit blurry and she tried to focus.

"Inuyasha? Babe?" Kagome whispered softly.

Bankotsu snapped open his eyes thinking that he was hearing things. He leaned over Kagome and looked at her.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu said gently.

"Inuyasha? You're okay?" Kagome questioned still thinking that she was talking to Inuyasha.

She clasped tighter as she was continuing to wake up from her medical induced coma.

"Kagome calm down. Let me go and get your doctor," Bankotsu said quickly and went out to go get the nurse.

Moments later her physician came into the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Tashio. My name is Dr. Yami. You are in a hospital and doing quite well. I am going to check out some of your vitals okay," Dr. Yami said and Kagome shook her head that she understood.

Dr. Yami checked Kagome's eyes and blood pressure. She looked at her charts and brain activity. She tested to make sure that Kagome still had feeling in her feet and hands.

"Alright. I will have a nurse bring in some ice chips because of her sore throat. Then in about ten we minutes we are going to move her from ICU to her own private room. Bank, she pulled through and is going to make a speedy recovery," Dr. Yami said and left the room.

Bankotsu shook his head but then left quickly after the doctor. He saw nurses come inside Kagome's room and began moving her to her private room.

"Hey Mari. Can you tell me how her husband is doing?" Bankotsu whispered so no one else would hear.

"Well…" Dr. Yami began.

"I know patient confidentiality and all that but Kagome is going to start asking about him. His kid and his family are on the way. Any news please," Bankotsu said and waited.

"Well I just wanted to tell the family. They should have been notified already but Inuyasha, he,"

Dr. Yamo began but was interrupted when small group of people came running towards Bankotsu.

"Are you Dr. Yami?" a black haired woman with red swollen eyes and tear stricken cheeks.

"Yes and you must be the Tashios," Dr. Yami said gently.

The couple, with two other adults semi- circled around her.

"Yes we are, I am his mother. We got here as fast as we could. Where is our son. Is he okay? My daughter-in-law, grandson? Are they okay?" Mrs. Tashio asked trying to keep from shaking the woman to get to the point of telling her if her child is okay.

"If you please follow me," Dr. Yami said and started off down the hall towards the elevators.

Bankotsu in took some air and shook his head. He squatted down and knew what happened to him.

"Bank! Bankotsu! Hey! Did you see Inuyasha's family? Where's Kagome's room?" Kikyo asked as she walked up to Bankotsu.

"Yeah they just came up and the doctor is with them telling them about his condition," Bankotsu said and stood up.

He walked to where Kagome was taken to and saw that she had her eyes closed again. He walked back out to the waiting room and saw that Kikyo was pacing.

"Well what is wrong with him? Is he back in surgery again?" Kikyo demanded to know.

Bankotsu shook his head no and tears were threatening to fall over.

That alarmed Kikyo and she placed her hand over her mouth and vigorously shook her head no.

Bankotsu shook his head yes and hugged Kikyo.

"Inuyasha? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome called out softly again.

Kikyo began to cry softly into Bankotsu's chest when the rest of her family came to where Kagome was at temporarily.

"Is she?" Soto asked and stopped before he jinxed himself and she was really dead.

"No. It's that Inuyasha,"

"My son! My poor baby boy," Mrs. Tashio screamed from the elevator.

"Mom. The doctors did everything they could. Just know that he's in a better place," a tall man that was similar looking to Inuyasha said hoisting up the distressed woman.

"Grammy! Uncle Sesshy!" Emori called from his uncle's arms coming from the cafeteria.

"Emori? Emori! Oh my baby! Come to Grammy! Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Tashio asked hugging Emori close to her chest.

"Izayoi. I don't know if you remember me but I am Kagome's brother, Naraku," Naraku said and shook her hand.

"I do. Where's Kagome? Is she okay?" Izayoi asked and kissed Emori on the side of his head.

"Yes she is doing fine. She just woke up well that's what Kikyo, our sister told us," Naraku said and showed her to Kagome's room.

Soto, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Kikyo were mourning about the passing of Inuyasha. They heard the doors open to the waiting room and saw that Izayoi came through with Emori in her arms. Her family were right behind her and Soto and Kikyo went to go and great them.

"Izayoi, Inu No Tashio, Sesshomaru, Rin. I am truly sorry," Kikyo began and started to choke up again.

"Yes the news hasn't sunken in just yet for either of us. Seven surgeries and they couldn't get the bleeding to stop," Inu Tashio said and sat down in one of the chairs.

Emori was looking at the other adults and didn't understand what was going on. He wiggled out of his grandmother's arms and went to his new friend Dr. Taka.

Emori went to Bankotsu and picked him up. He kissed the little boy on the forehead and hugged him tight.

"Dr. Taka, why is everyone crying? Is Mommy okay?" Emori asked trying to figure it out.

"Yes Emori. Your mom is doing fine. Do you want to see her?" Bankotsu asked and Emori shook his head yes.

Bankotsu left as the rest of the adults were still trying to wrap their mind around that Inuyasha was in fact dead.

 **Kagome's Room room 306**

Kagome was a bit more coherent and was talking. She was in the middle of answering some basic questions to make sure that her brain was working properly and she didn't have any memory loss. She turned her head when the door was being open and saw that her son was there. She sat up her bed and reached out for him.

Emori immediately wiggled out of Bankotsu's grasp and ran to his mother's arms. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her her bosom.

"Oh Emori I missed you so much," Kagome said and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too Momma! Where's Daddy? Why is Grammy, Pop Pop, and the others crying?" Emori asked as he played with her fingers.

"Crying?" Kagome asked and looked up at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked at her heart meter and saw that her heart spiked. He knew she was getting better but didn't know if that kind of news would make her turn for the worst.

"I'll tell you later when you are stronger," Bankotsu said and left the room.

"Momma, what does dead mean?" Emori asked.

"Where did you hear that word from?" Kagome asked and she heard her heart meter beep. She took a deep breath and made Emori face her in her bed.

"Emori what did you hear?" Kagome asked her son.

"I heard Uncle Sess say ' _I can't believe he is dead_.' What does dead mean?" Emori asked again and laid against his mom's chest again.

"I'll uhm I'll explain later baby," Kagome said trying not to break down in front of her son.

She laid her head against her son's head and silently wept. Emori felt her chest heaving and turned to see his mom in tears. He began to well up with tears because his mom was sad.

"Momma why are you sad?" Emori asked.

"It's because...I'm so happy to see you my sweet little boy. I missed you so so so much," Kagome lied but was telling the truth. She did miss her small child but she was also crying because she lost her husband for good.

"Hey Kagome we were...Kagome are you okay? Is something hurting? Do I need to get the doctor or the nurse?" Kikyo asked quickly and was about to leave.

"No, I just found out. Can you take Emori for me. I just want to be alone for a few minutes," Kagome said and was breathing hard so she wouldn't burst out into tears like she was edge of doing so.

Kikyo shook her head as a lump formed in her throat.

"Come Emori. Let's give mom a few moments to rest. She has had a busy day," Kikyo said and tried to smile as tears were gathering in her eyes again as well.

Emori hugged his mom and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Momma," Emori said and left with his aunt.

"I love you too my baby," Kagome said and when she heard the door's lock click closed she sat in silence.

"Inuyasha's dead...my Inuyasha is dead...my dear husband...is dead," Kagome whispered to herself. Her body wouldn't cry it felt as if a forcefield was embracing her body and she was numb. A few tears rolled down her cheek but she felt completely numb.

 **A week later**

"Hey Kagome is there anything that you want me to get for you? I know we just buried two days ago, Inuyasha and you say that you don't want anybody home with you. We are worried about you. You know just call anyone and we will be there right," Kikyo said as Kagome was standing in her closet.

Kagome shook her head and reached up for one of Inuyasha's work shirts that was in the dirty clothes bin.

Kikyo wanted to say more but knew that Kagome just needed time.

"Honey, you don't have to be here. Come stay with Naraku or even at my house for a couple of more days," Kikyo coerced Kagome to do.

Kagome shook her head and tried to get up. She was still in her funeral attire. Kagome was still numb and just couldn't shake out of it.

Kikyo grabbed her sister's shoes and lead her out of the house to her car. Kagome placed her head against the cool passenger window and felt tears splatter on her wrist. She looked up at her reflection and saw a broken woman looking back at her.

 **AN: It's been crazy since I last updated...I hope that you enjoyed! The major character death hurt me sooo much! I hinted at it but actually writing it was tough! No this is not a dream and he's not going to hunt her either. Review!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	14. Need Somebody to Love Me

**Chapter 14**

 **Need Somebody to Love Me**

 **Two years later**

"Thank you for calling Takahashi Clinic this is Kagome Higurashi speaking how may I help you," Kagome asked professionally.

" _Hey Kagome it's Kikyo. I wanted to know what you are doing Saturday night? We haven't been out and let our hair down in ages. Plus I found a guy that's a good catch. He's a doctor and he's charming. He loves kids and I bet you are not listening to me,"_ Kikyo said on the phone.

"I'm listening and it's another blind date that I don't want to go on. The last guy has finally stopped calling me," Kagome said and shivered a bit.

 **Flashback Three Months ago**

 **Cafe Le Bleu**

"Kikyo I can't believe that you set me up on this date and had the nerve to follow me," Kagome whispered to the woman sitting behind her.

"I did it so I know that you don't run away like the other four guys you bailed on," Kikyo whispered and continued to read the menu.

"Kikyo are you for real. First off those guys sounded creepy and the last one was creepy. If this guy is creepy looking then I am walking out. Where did you find these guys?" Kagome whispered and turned towards her sister.

"Shh, here the guy comes. He looks...interesting," Kikyo whispered and tried not to sound grossed out.

"Oh god, he's gross isn't he? Please hide me," Kagome groaned and slid down in her seat to hide.

Kikyo turned around and saw her and rolled her eyes.

"Sit up. Plus he's not that gross per say. I bet he has a really great personality," Kikyo said.

Kagome turned and saw a guy who's forehead took up most his head. The guy was pale in complexion and bad built with no neck just a lot of belly. He had a receding hairline that came to the middle of his head and had a long black ponytail at the back of his head. His clothes were on the edge of being too outdated that it could be considered retro with his cardigan jacket and flooding black pants. He turned and his face reminded her of a reptile that her son wanted to keep that he found at the park three weeks ago.

"Kikyo," Kagome groaned and tried to hide behind her menu.

"Kagroome, it is I Manten Kaminari it is a pleasure to meet me I know," Manten said and held out his hand for Kagome to place hers in so he could kiss it.

"Uhm, my name is Kagome not Kagroome," Kagome said trying not to shrink away from him.

" Kagroome, you would bear me great looking children. Yes mother and father would be pleased to meet you. I can see it now," Manten began to say and sat down across from Kagome still holding her hand. Kagome looked horrified and turned to Kikyo.

Kikyo had her back towards her sister and tried not to shiver as well.

"Restroom now," Kagome whispered harshly and the two women gathered their stuff and left to go to the restroom while Manten was planning their life together.

 **End of Flashback**

Kagome shivered and cleared her throat.

" _Okay Kagome yes that was not the best choice. His profile picture did not match him clearly. But I can almost guarantee that you will like this date. Please for me! I want you to get over your blues and get back in the saddle. Honey Inuyasha has been gone for two years now and Emori needs a father figure in his life,_ " Kikyo said.

"Oh Kikyo I know he needs a father figure. My husband...I miss him and I'm not ready to replace him with just any ol'body. It's still hard to say his name without bursting into tears and I'm just not ready okay. Besides dating is not easy like it use to be. It seems all the good guys are taken, gay, or just not here like living anymore. But anyway I have been on the phone long enough," Kagome said and looked at her necklace with Inuyasha's wedding. She kissed it and wiped some tears from her eyes.

" _I'm not even going to pretend that I understand. Kagome you're strong and doing a great job. I just don't want you to miss out on life. You're still alive. I'm not trying to sound harsh but babe you need to get out more. If you come on this double date and you don't have the best time of your life then I'll just butt out of your love life and I'll let you live the life of a single lonely lady. When was the last time you got some? That's not healthy for a woman just so you know. I read an article about that,_ " Kikyo said.

"Hey I still have Emori and that last part is none of your business," Kagome said and chuckled a bit.

" _Yes you do but it's not forever either. Your toys can last so long just fyi. Anyway what you say?"_ Kikyo asked.

"Fine just text me the info and I'll meet you there," Kagome said finally caving in.

" _Yes! You will not be disappointed! See you this Saturday! We can drop Emori off at Momma's and then go shopping for something that you can go and wear! Yes! Kagome you have my word! You will not be disappointed!"_ Kikyo said reassuring her sister and hanging up the phone.

"I bet I will be disappointed and wish I just said no," Kagome said to herself and placed the phone back in it's cradle.

" What are you going to be disappointed about?" Bankotsu asked as he was coming out of his office.

"Oh sorry! What? Oh it's just Kikyo setting me up on another blind date," Kagome shivered and crossed her legs.

" I thought you gave those up. And I quote ' _dating is bad for my health. There are too many weirdos and jerks than there are decent guys in this town. I'm swearing off dating'._ So what happened?" Bankotsu asked and sat by the filing cabinets that were behind Kagome.

"She wore me down. That's all I can say. Kikyo reminded me that Emori needs a father figure and basically Inuyasha isn't coming back. Wow I said his name...I'm sorry but I couldn't say Inuyasha's name since he's been gone. It's wow...I'm sorry what was I saying?" Kagome asked and pulled out his ring again from inside her scrubs and held it.

"Emori needs a dad" Bankotsu said.

"Emori needs a dad...oh yes! Emori needs a dad and I need to have sex because of health reasons according to my sister," Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

"Well," Bankotsu said and Kagome interrupted him.

"It's not like I'm starving for sex. I've had it...I don't remember with who. Oh my...my husband was the last time. So two years wow...I do need to get out more," Kagome concluded and sighed.

"Well," Bankotsu began again and Kagome interrupted him.

"Well you are right. I guess I need to give this guy a chance and see if sparks fly. And I will give him the goods. I'm just going to get really drunk and fuck him. Thanks for the talk Boss. Was there anything that you needed other than my no luck in the love department?" Kagome asked getting up from her seat with folders in her hand to file away.

"No, ' _I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch'._ Just know that I'm always here for you and Emori," Bankotsu said and started to make his way went back to his office.

"I know and this job was a godsend. Thank you, you're the best boss a gal could ask for. Whoever you start to get serious with is going to be one lucky girl," Kagome said and squeezed Bankotsu's shoulder and left to go to the back to file the folders in her hand.

' _Well I want you to be that woman that I want to live the rest of my life with,'_ Bankotsu thought but only shook his head in response to her comment.

 **Later on that week**

"Alright Emori you are going to stay with Grandma for the weekend. Uncle Soto has some fun things planned for you. He's going to take you to one of his practices and games to learn how to play soccer. Wouldn't that be fun! I'll be there on Sunday night to eat dinner with you guys. Then we are going to start planning your birthday party," Kagome said and then hugged her four year old Emori.

"You think we can go see Daddy as well," Emori asked timidly.

"Of course sweetie. It's been a long time since we visited your Dad," Kagome said and kissed her son on his forehead.

"Hey Emori, ready to make cookies and stay up all night looking at Paw Clues," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yea! I love Paw Clues," Emori said and ran inside to the kitchen

Kagome walked back to her car and waved to her mother and got in her car and drove away towards her sister's house.

 **Kikyo's House**

Kagome knocked on her door and Kikyo came and opened the door.

"Why are you not dressed? The guys will be here in a two hours. Come on I need to make you drop dead gorgeous," Kikyo said and dragged her sister to her bedroom and pushed her in the bathroom to quickly take a shower.

"Are you sure about this? You think I'm ready?" Kagome asked when she opened the door again.

Kikyo hugged her tightly and pulled back from her to look in her eyes.

"I'm more than certain that you are ready. You are going to really like this guy. He's really interested in you. Now go and get your butt in the tub and shower. Hurry! We don't have that much time," Kikyo said and hit her sister on her butt.

Kagome rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door.

"Yes Momma," Kagome yelled from the closed bathroom door.

Kikyo shook her head and went to her room to check her cell phone.

 **Hubby: We are ready, just waiting on you ladies**

 **Me: She just got here. She's already nervous**

 **Hubby: He is too, but I think that they are going to be good**

 **Me: I hope so**

"Alright Momma Kikyo I'm finished bathing," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Alright my little munchkin. Let the fun begin," Kikyo said overly excited rubbing her hands.

"Oh joy," Kagome said sarcastically as her sister started working on her hair.

 **Two hours later**

 **Ring Ding Ring Ding**

"Hey Kagome can you go and get the door it's probably our dates," Kikyo said sticking her head out from the bedroom when she heard the doorbell ring.

Kagome shook her head and walked to the front door.

She opened the door and her nerves eased when she saw who was at the door.

"Bankotsu, I thought you were someone else. Come inside," Kagome said and opened the door wider.

"You look gorgeous, a special occasion?" Bankotsu asked and had some flowers behind his back.

"Oh. I thought I told you that I had a date that my sister set me up on," Kagome said and turned to go back inside the house.

"Oh yeah. Well," Bankotsu started to say but Kagome interrupted him.

"I just hope he's not gross looking you know. I know that you don't want to hear my woes and-" Kagome started to go on a rant and turned to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The bouquet had white Heathers, yellow Daffodils, white and pink Carnations, and Aster.

"What are these for? They are gorgeous, Bankotsu," Kagome said and smelled the fragrant flowers.

"I'm your date. I hope that you're not disappointed," Bankotsu said and a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Uhm...no...not at all. But I thought you were dating someone else. Yura or Nazuna? Uhm, excuse me," Kagome said and ran to her sister's room still clutching the flowers.

"Kikyo! Kikyo! Do I look alright. Is my makeup okay. Where's that dress that I said no to?" Kagome asked and started to take her pale pink blouse and black trouser pants off.

"Oh, you see who is your date. See I did good this time," Kikyo laughed and went to her closet to bring out the black dress that was off the shoulders and was tight in all the right places.

"Gimmee, gimmee, gimmee Kikyo and quickly!" Kagome begged and Kikyo had to laugh.

It was like when they were in high school and she missed that bubbly personality her sister use to be.

"Come on I still have the hot curlers plugged up," Kikyo said and walked to the bathroom.

Bankotsu walked from the bedroom and chuckled to himself. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Suikotsu walked in and looked around and shrugged his shoulders nonverbally asking where the women were.

Bankotsu pointed towards the bedroom.

Suikotsu shook his head and sat next to his brother.

"You should of held off and told her when we were in the car," Suikotsu said and turned the t.v. on.

"I thought she looked hot in the first outfit. Hell she looks good when she wears her scrubs to work. I'm walking with a hard-on almost every day," Bankotsu said and pulled out his cellphone to play a mobile game on it.

"Well while we are on the subject I think I need to lay some ground rules down," Suikotsu said and Bankotsu started to laugh out loud.

"I'm not a child and this is not my first rodeo either. I know treat her right and respect her. I'm not going to break her heart. I already know she is the one and I want to marry her just need to give her the time she needs to heal from the loss of her first husband," Bankotsu said closed his eyes leaning his head back on the couch.

Kikyo and Kagome was behind the wall listening to the brother's conversation.

Kikyo was jabbing Kagome in the side and wiggling her eyebrows.

' _He wants to marry me,'_ Kagome thought to herself and she immediately placed her hand on the necklace that had Inuyasha's wedding band looped through.

' _Am I ready?'_ Kagome asked herself and felt her body being gently tugged towards the brother's in the living room talking about cars and lawn care.

 **A/N: OMG sorry for the delay! It's been crazy at work! Days turned into weeks then into months...I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you review! The conclusion is coming soon!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **Not Beta Read**


	15. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Chapter 15 Dreaming with a Broken Heart**

 **3 years later**

' _I take this ring and I be wed.'_

 _That was the last thing I said as a single woman. I thought that that would be the end of my dating life._ _ **[tear drops]**_ _I was a married woman and happy for the most part of my thirteen year relationship with Inuyasha Tashio. I thought I married the love of my life and we brought into this world my pride and joy Emori. But things changed and not for the better. Somehow I lost myself in my marriage and being a mother. Don't get me wrong I loved and still love every moment of motherhood. But life has a funny way of pulling the rug out from underneath you._ _ **[tear drops]**_

 _ **[tear drops]**_ _My first husband, Inuyasha, cheated on me and I felt as if my life was crashing down and fast. I know that my heart broke into tiny bits and pieces and I just couldn't think, breathe, eat, nothing. I tried to forget him and leave with my sister, Kikyo, who has a dangerously good looking brother-in-law who's a doctor name Bankotsu. He was or is everything Inuyasha use to be before he stepped out on our relationship. I don't remember why he did step out on our relationship regardless of the fact we dated in high school and had been together our entire adult life._

 _ **[tear drops, tear drops]**_ _Inuyasha is no longer here because of one night and a terrible car crash took him away from Emori and me._

 _We didn't get a divorce just an understood separation and that didn't last long. I wanted to go back to what I was familiar with and that was him. I truly believe that he was sorry and felt extremely guilty. Or that's what I want to believe. He unfortunately passed away_ _ **[tear drops]**_ _from a car wreck that we both were in and our friend Miroku._

 _He passed away days later and I never got to really say goodbye and that I forgave him. I still carry his wedding ring on a golden necklace that I have to hide from everyone. I look at it and kiss it_ _ **[tear drops]**_ _everyday. I miss my best friend so much._

 _I'm aware that he cheated and got his just deserves but regardless of that he was mine. My child is without his father, his mother is without her son, and I am without my husband that I promised to be faithful to, love and cherish from that day forward til death do us part._

 _Inuyasha._ _ **[tear drops]**_

 _I have visited his grave a couple of times not so much his parents and I feel terrible about that too._

 _The first time I was a blubbering mess and just laid on the cold hard dirt. I wanted to dig him up and shake him. I blamed God, I blamed the whores that started this, I blamed him for snowballing these events that led him here. I even blamed myself because I ran away and didn't face our problems. I ran away willing to throw away almost 13 years of a relationship away and start anew without him in my life._ _ **[tear drops]**_

 _The other times it got easier and I would just sit and talk, cry and yell but mostly sit until I was numb and my tears ran out. Emori wanted to visit his dad's grave everyday when he was younger but as time left Inuyasha behind and Emori got older and was getting involved with sports and whatnot he's asking less. I'm ashamed to say that I am glad for that._

 _My therapist told me that it's okay to mourn our loved ones but it's not okay to stay in the past with them. Feel your emotions and accept that I am still hurting and that I have answers that I will never get answered. But I have to be okay with it. I have written Inuyasha countless letters and I feel it's therapeutic to a certain degree._

 _As for my current relationship I have been dating the good doctor this entire time, 3 years to be exact. He has been such a patient man with me and I am eternally grateful for that. It's been frustrating in some departments and exhilarating at the same time in other departments. I can say that Bankotsu has been nothing short of a knight in shining armor and I thank him for that. I know he wants to marry me and adopt Emori yet it's me. He's asked five times already over the years and I keep shooting him down._

 _My therapist says because I still have some sort of block or loyalty still to my husband. My dead husband. But I think I know the truth. I don't want to end up like my last marriage. I don't want to compare him to Inuyasha with the good or the bad. I honestly feel that his soulmate is still out there ready for him and I'm taking him from her being a selfish bitch. I had my one chance and trying to do a redo? I know it sounds crazy hell even writing it out I feel like I'm crazy. But being honest with myself do I deserve happiness? Do I deserve Bankotsu? And my selfish ass says. Yes._

 _But will I go through with it. That's the question of the century._

Kagome re-read her last sentence and shook her neatly flat ironed midnight black hair. She placed the lock belonging to her diary back on and locked it. She placed the brown and red leather bound book back in the box marked library and sighed. She looked out of her country style house and saw two Red Robin's playing together outside in the breezy September air.

She wrinkled her nose and placed her thumb nail against her red lips. She was due for another date with Bankotsu in two hours to celebrate their anniversary. She looked at her ring finger and noticed that the imprint of her wedding band had finally vanished from her skin that seemed to take forever to fade. She took the two rings that she swore to Sango and Kikyo that she sold them out of her locked top drawer and stared at them.

She clasped the two golden wedding bands in her hand and felt how heavy the gold was. She noticed how cold it was in her warm hand and she gently ran her hand over her husband's wedding band. She read the engraved inscription she had done many years ago.

 _ **My Heart**_

She then picked up her wedding photo that she managed to save from being taken away by her well-meaning family and friends out of the top drawer as well. Deep down in a part of her cynical heart she felt that they were trying to erase a part of her past that made her, that created a beautiful child with her, and that did love her even to death.

Anger welled in her heart and then pity.

' _If you didn't cheat and just...just...just fought for our marriage. You were the one that cheated but I'm the one that feels guilty and hurt still. Just let me go and let me live my life,'_ Kagome thought to herself and felt hot tears roll down her face.

She placed the rings and picture back in her desk quickly before she forgot to put them away.

She touched her face and it surprised her that it was wet. She quickly pulled three tissues one at a time from her at home desk to clean her face but not mess up her makeup. She tossed the tissue box in another box that was marked office accessories.

She swirled around to her Wall of Accomplishments her mother called, and saw the degrees that she finally earned. She became a grief counselor for women that lost their husbands and their way. She felt a special connection to them and knew how they felt all too well. She was going to miss them but had already connected them with Hinomaru Suki her mentor.

In gold embroidery she read her name: Kagome Tashio. She never changed it back to avoid the hassle and questions that go along with a name change. She placed the degrees in a cardboard box that laid her other valuables and nick knacks that she collected over the years.

She checked her watch and knew it was almost time to meet Bankotsu and end it.

She looked around her house at all the packed boxes and suitcases that the movers were busily packing away in their moving truck. They were already done with the bedrooms,kitchen, bathroom,laundry room, garage, and were now working on the living room and dining room. She wanted to save this room for last.

She heard her phone go off signaling that her time was up to wallow in self pity for the last time and get dressed. She got dressed in the room slipping on a dark green satin lace up sleeveless dress that had double straps with a V neckline and a high split on her right side. She placed nude colored strapped sandal heels on her freshly pedicure feet. She quickly stuffed her black lounging pants and Inuyasha's red and gold rugby shirt she had on into her overnight bag that she had left in the study along with Emori's.

She knew her son would feel some type of way but she felt they both needed to leave this house and town behind them to start fresh.

She was zipping up her briefcase up when she heard her phone sound off with a notification that she had a new message.

She walked over in her nude colored sandal heels to her end table that was neatly wrapped in bubble wrap and opened her phone to her message app.

She frowned at the message and quickly typed back

 **Bank: I'm Coming to get you. I don't think that we should drive two cars, especially since I have the evening planned out.**

 **Me: No. That is very unnecessary. I can drive myself just let me I won't hold it against you. Plus I have an early morning and need to get home after dinner. I hope that you don't think that I am being rude.**

 **Bank: No, it's just...you have been different and I just want to treat you to a nice evening. You seem a bit tense and stressed.**

 **Me: It's been stressful especially with this one particular case but I will be fine. Thank you for looking out for me. I really do appreciate you.**

 **Bank: You know I love you**

Kagome sighed and finished getting dressed. She heard a knock on the door and it was the moving company worker.

 **Me: I know...**

Kagome let the workers in and saw them quickly take the furniture out and load it up on their truck in minutes. Kagome wrote down the address to where everything was to be delivered and handed it back to the driver. She texted Miroku updating him on the move. The driver tipped his hat and left with his other two co workers. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She turned and almost gasped.

She was really doing it. She was really leaving and not coming back. She was really uprooting her small family and it scared her but she shook her head to ward off the fear creeping up on her.

' _It has to be this way,'_ Kagome repeatedly thought to herself as she finished her once over making sure that she left nothing.

Once satisfied she walked out and headed towards her SUV lugged her suitcase into the truck along with Emori's. She slammed the door shut and got in. She took one last look at her home and allowed one tear to escape her tear duct. She cleared her throat, placed her seatbelt on and began the drive to where Bankotsu planned their dinner to be at.

::.::.::.::

 **Avenue33 Parking Lot**

Kagome drove her car after insisting vehemently to Bankotsu that she was fine with driving. He eventually relented and told her where to meet.

Kagome sat in her black SUV and texted Sango that she made it and was about to walk in. She told her best friend that she and Emori were going to go out of town for the upcoming weekend to visit some sights...mother and son bonding. She didn't tell her that they were not coming back.

Kagome pulled down the visor in her SUV to check her minimal make up and to make sure that her hair was still straight. She applied another layer of her favorite red lipstick and looked through her purse for her travel size perfume. She squirted three quick pumps on her skin and took a deep breath. She refused to cry and quickly got out of the car before she chickened out and left.

 **Inside Avenue33**

Kagome walked up the three short white brick steps and the glass entrance door with the restaurant's name professional manuscripted in gold was printed on it. The smell of Italian food was intoxicating and she felt her stomach grumble demanding food. The hostess welcomed her in and Kagome nodded her head. She walked up to the maitre'd and gave Bankotsu's name as he instructed earlier that day.

She was escorted to the back of the restaurant and she looked around the smartly decorated restaurant. It had a romantic feel encompassing the feel of an Italian cafe somewhere far off on the countryside of Italy. The green wired chairs with white pillow seats and the tables had short stemmed candles lit to create an ambiance of romance. The couples that she saw were holding each other hands and looking longing at each other. They were sharing their meals and talking low to each other. Kagome sighed and continued to follow the maitre'd further into the resturant.

Kagome continued to look at the simple decor of vines that looked real and grapes that hung around the pillars. There were branches that were placed around with white lights twisted around the limbs to bring it all together.

"Madam," the maitre'd said softly and pulled out a wire rimmed chair and she thanked him.

Bankotsu stood as Kagome came towards him and he felt his lungs not working anymore. He felt that they were the only ones in the room and he knew that he had a goofy smile on his face. But he didn't care.

"You look amazing. I'm glad that you made it,"Bankotsu said and sat down after Kagome did.

The maitre'd placed a black colored cloth napkin across Kagome's lap and handed her a menu almost simultaneously.

Kagome thanked him and the maitre'd bowed and left the couple.

"I hope you don't mind the restaurant. I know that Italian is one of your favorites. I also picked out our wine for dinner," Bankotsu rambled on nervously.

Kagome tried to contain her amusement because her boyfriend was a stuttering mess, which was out of character. She knew he was going to ask her to marry him tonight. The same way that Bankotsu was acting was the way Inuyasha was. Hell this was the very same restaurant that Inuyasha took her too. Inuyasha had to save up for this dinner and got a loan for the engagement ring. She didn't care and was just happy to be with him. She remember feeling like a true adult even though they were barely legal adults.

She looked around again soaking in the moment.

"Kagome are you okay?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Zoned out for a moment. I really love this place, I wonder if this is what a real Italian restaurant feel like," Kagome asked and almost laughing out loud because she remember asking that same question.

She also remember Inuyasha promising to take her to one. It never happened but a girl could dream. Kagome sighed and opened her menu to see what she wanted to eat.

"I could take you there for our honeymoon," Bankotsu said casually as he picked up the menu.

Kagome stopped looking at the menu and stared at him.

' _I have to break up with you now? I'm hungry,'_ Kagome thought to herself and took a sip from her water.

"Bankotsu, look," Kagome began but the waiter as if on cue came to their table to take their order.

 **The couple finished eating their food and a desert cart being brought to their table**

"Dessert?" The waiter asked the couple.

"Yes, a Tartufo for the lady and for me Tiramisu," Bankotsu said and the waiter bowed and placed the dessert in front of the respective he was done he bowed again and left.

Kagome took another breath and placed her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong? I thought you like Tartufo? Did you want to trade?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome shook her head and wiped a lone tear.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bankotsu asked and placed his napkin on the table.

Kagome shook her head yes and looked at him.

"What did I do that was so wrong that is making you cry? I-I didn't," Bankotsu began but Kagome stopped him from talking.

"It's nothing wrong. It's just that you are too perfect and I don't deserve you. I'm breaking up with you," Kagome said in a hurried short speech and got up to leave quickly.

Bankotsu recovered quickly as he followed after her. Kagome was crying and could hear Bankotsu calling after her following her.

She took off her shoes and jogged to her car that was in the front parked with the back towards the restaurant.

She quickly pulled her keys out and opened the door chucked her stuff in, placed her key in the ignition, and quickly pulled out the parking lot before Bankotsu was able to get to the bottom step.

Bankotsu cursed and went back inside to get his ring that he planned on proposing with and took care of the check.

 **With Kagome**

Kagome went to her mother's house to get her child. She had called in advance to make sure that Emori was packed and ready to go. When she pulled up he was already on the front porch practicing some soccer foot moves with his ball. Before Kagome came to her mother's house she had already changed into her blue jeans, black and grey baseball style shirt and placed her hair in a ponytail. She changed her shoes to her black Toms. Kagome honked and Kagome's mom waved them off as Emori quickly got in the car to start their supposed vacation.

Once Emori placed his seatbelt on Kagome was out of the driveway in seconds.

"Uhm Mom? Why are we in such a hurry to get on with our vacation?" Emori asked as he saw his mother driving well over the speed limit.

"Hey I get to spend time with my favorite guy. We haven't done anything together in such a long time since...since you were little. You are growing up so fast on me," Kagome said avoiding mentioning Inuyasha.

"It's okay you can mention Dad's name. I miss him too. But how was your date with Bankotsu? Did he...you know...pop the question?" Emori asked shyly.

"Pop what question?" Kagome asked playing dumb.

"Oh never mind. How was the date? I thought you weren't coming to get me until tomorrow and Bankotsu said he was coming with us," Emori said.

Kagome slowed down since there was a red light that stopped her from continuing to get out of town fast.

"You didn't tell him where we are going right? I told you it was a secret," Kagome said panic almost rising in her throat.

She pressed the gas pedal as the light changed making her way to the highway.

"No because I promised. I just mentioned water. I'm sorry Mom. I didn't think that you wanted to be alone with just me. I thought Bankotsu made you happy. That is all I want is to make you happy Mom," Emori said and wiped a tear from his eye.

Kagome sighed and pulled over to the off ramp. She parked in an abandoned gas station and placed the car in park. She took off her seatbelt and Emori's. She grabbed her son and hugged him.

"I miss Dad so much. I hate not being able to talk to him or even having him around. I don't remember much about him but he was my dad. I want him to be at my soccer games, scolding me when I get in trouble, give me pep talks, and us going to the pro games. I'm sorry Mom. I thought Bankotsu would be a good fit for the both of us. I'm sorry Mom. I just want my Dad," Emori cried harder into her shoulder.

Kagome shook her head to shush him and pulled him into her lap. Her son was eight going on forty but he was still her baby.

The two wiped their tears and she pinched her son's cheek.

"We'll be okay. We have each other and we are going to start our life over," Kagome said cryptic and turned on the radio.

Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers came on through the airwaves and filled the car. Kagome looked to the passenger seat and saw her son curled up in a ball fast asleep. This song always calmed him down and felt that Inuyasha was with them in spirit.

 _ **Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me**_

Kagome sang along while she continued on down the highway towards their new chapter in life.

Kagome quietly sang the song and let fresh tears run down her chin.

 _ **Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me**_

 **With Bankotsu**

Bankotsu was sitting at 's driveway. He was five minutes behind Kagome. He couldn't believe that she was running away from him. He questioned if he was coming off too strong but a man has needs as well. Her mom told him that they were heading to their vacation something that he already knew. She told him to give her time to get over Inuyasha and time to wrap her mind around starting another serious relationship over.

Bankotsu looked at the ring that he and Emori picked out together. He really wanted to start his life with Kagome because he truly felt that she was his soulmate. He started his car to head home and turned the radio station on.

 _ **Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me**_

Blared through the speakers and Bankotsu knew that he would just have to wait until Kagome came to her senses. He loved her and knew that she needed him to give her space. He sat in Kagome's driveway and kissed the ring before placing it in his glove compartment. He got out the key to her house to get a few belongings that he left there. He opened the door and was met with an empty house. It shocked him and bewildered him. He walked around the empty house seeing the imprints of furniture that was there in the same spot for a long time.

He reached in his pocket to grab his cellphone to call Kikyo. He walked to the study and saw a box and a note.

He opened the note and read what was inside the letter. He immediately recognized the writing as Kagome and tears burned behind his eyes.

 _ **My dearest Bankotsu**_

 _ **If you are reading this Emori and I are already gone. We needed to start our life fresh and anew. I don't deserve your kindness and understanding. You have been the very definition of a gentleman. I don't want to hold you up any longer from your true love. I wish you nothing but happiness and love to your new relationship. Please forget about me and move on. Love, live life, see the world, and forget about me. I'm just holding you back with my baggage and pain.**_

 _ **I do love you and love you enough to let you go.**_

 _ **Bye Bankotsu ...I will always cherish our time together**_

 _ **K**_

"She thinks she can get rid of me that easy huh? We'll see about that," Bankotsu said to himself.

He hoisted up his box and left the residence after looking up.

' _Kagome you want to play games and be difficult. Be prepared to lose,'_ Bankotsu thought heading to his house to pack his bags.

 **A/N:**

 **OMG it's been a hellous 7 months! I'm doing better and had to get back into the swing of writing. I didn't think I would miss it so much! But I did! I hope that it made sense and can tell that the end is near like the next chapter. I didn't intend for this to be a long story in the first place. I ALMOST did a Inuyasha can be seen in Kagome's dreams and she do stupid stuff to materialize him. But I'm like nah. She grieving but she's not that far gone. Anyway, there will be a small avalanche of updates to my W.I.P stories this month! Hopefully completing those same stories as well because good gravy they have been around for a long time lol! As promised I will not abandon my stories!**

 **Thank you again for the support and love that each and everyone has given to me and to my creations lol! Please continue and see you in chapter 16!**

 **Make sure to read, review,and share!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	16. Come on baby it's you!

**Chapter 16 Come on baby it's you you're the one I want, you're the one I need**

Kagome pulled into her new driveway and saw that the movers were moving the last box inside of her new four bedroom house that overlooked the ocean on top of a grassy hill a few miles away from the small town at the bottom of the hill. She always wanted to live in a house similar to this one. It was almost picturesque. She pulled in the driveway and left her car on with Emori inside.

"I think that she would like it there," Miroku said as the movers were placing the couch down.

Kagome looked around from the foyer and was mildly amazed. Kagome walked to Miroku and gave him a hug. Her last real connection to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I thought that you were going on vacation?" Miroku asked and hugged her back.

"We are I just wanted to check on the home front," Kagome said and released Miroku from the hug.

She looked around and saw that everything was in it's proper place. She saw that pictures that were stored in containers long forgotten hung up on the wall. She went to her bedroom and saw that she had a new bedroom suite. She liked the dark cherry king size bed frame that was neatly tucked in the corner. She saw that she had a dresser with a mirror and another tall dresser that was the same color. She walked into her master bathroom and there was a vanity stool underneath the sink. She walked out and was satisfied so far.

She walked the rest of the room until she came to where Emori would be at. Kagome saw that Miroku had gotten it professional interior designed. The theme was all about sports. It was cleanly painted with a green back ground that you would see as turf players would battle it out on. The prominent figures that were hand painted on the wall were soccer players. His medals and trophies were displayed on his oak cherry colored dresser. He had his full-size bed against the wall and the dark forest green comforter was neatly made.

Kagome felt that Emori would be really happy with his room.

Kagome checked her watch and knew that she needed to get back on the road to make her reservations.

Kagomewalked by the hall and noticed that there were more family photos anchored on the wall. She stopped at one in particular of Inuyasha, Emori when he was just born and her holding her son looking a hot mess. She softly caressed the glass and placed her fingertip on top of Inuyasha's face. She shook her head and began to walk towards the front of the house.

"So what do you think so far? My guy came through didn't he," Miroku said proudly.

"Yes he did. I have to check out the rest when I get back. Just leave the keys in the flower pot and I'll get them later. Thanks again Miroku," Kagome said and waved goodbye.

 **Inside the car**

Emori was still sleeping in his seat curled up in a tight ball. He heard a low vibrating buzz in the cup holder next to him. He stretched and without focusing on the caller id he answered the call.

"Hello? Kagome Tashio's phone Emori speaking," Emori raspily said in the mouth piece.

"Oh thank God. Emori? Hello? It's Bankotsu where are you guys?Is your mom around?" Bankotsu asked.

Hearing Bankotsu's voice woke Emori up from his nap. He quickly sat up and looked around to see if he saw his mother.

"Bankotsu, uhm, hey," Emori said smartly.

He was torn.

Obey his mom and listen to his heart and let this guy that's been there for him and his mom in.

"Hey buddy. Where are you guys? I went by your house and all of your stuff is gone," Bankotsu said calmly.

"Huh?" Emori said confused.

"What are you talking about? Did we get robbed or something?" Emori asked in a panic.

"No, no, hey is your mom around?" Bankotsu tried again.

"I'm not sure. I'm in the car and it seems we stopped at a house," Emori said and squinted out of the windowshield.

"Can you see the address? A street sign?" Bankotsu said almost impatiently.

Emori quietly got out of the SUV and walked to the cement encased mailbox that had the address engraved in it. He flashed the bright screen against the engraving to read what it said.

"I can't hold on. 1404 S. Wayfaired Dr.," Emori read from the mailbox that was close to the edge of the driveway.

"Perfect, thanks. Can you do me another favor and erase this call from your mom's call log," Bankotsu said.

"Yeah sure. Hey Bankotsu do you know where we are?" Emori asked as he was walking back to the SUV.

"I'm about to find out," Bankotsu said and used his turn signal to get over into a new lane.

"OK. I think I see Mom coming back to the SUV," Emori said quickly.

"Enjoy your trip and remember delete this phone call. Keep it a secret,"Bankotsu said quickly and hung up.

Emori quickly deleted the phone call and placed his mom's phone back where she had it. He resumed his previous position until she made it back to the SUV. Moments later he hear the front driver side door open and close. Emori turned over to pretend to just have woken up.

"Hey Mom are we there yet?" Emori asked pretending to have sleep still in his voice.

"Almost there. I had to make a pit stop but we are getting back on the road to our vacation," Kagome said and began the journey back on the road.

Daichi woke all the way up and sat correctly in his seat.

Kagome checked her phone expecting to see at least a few missed calls from Bankotsu. She saw that there were none. She shrugged her shoulders and placed her phone back.

 **Rose Meadow Ocean Resort-A Week Later**

Kagome was soaking up sun and while reading a book. She was thoroughly relaxed and was almost ready to go back to reality. Her and her son just finished a shark feeding expedition and was waiting on their third snorkel expedition to the deeper parts of the sea.

Emori had met another boy here with his family that was an only child. Kagome and the mother got along and both planned to meet up tonight after snorkeling to say their last goodbyes. Yet until then Kagome was going to rest up and actually unwind.

Kagome was adjusting her sunglasses when a shadow seemed to block out the entire sun that was beaming down on her. She looked up and saw a man looking at her. She opened her eyes completely and saw a man that looked similar to Inuyasha but the difference was he had blonde hair and tattoos all over his body.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked boredly.

"Yeah, I think my daughter threw our frisbee by your things and wanted to see if it landed over here," the man said.

Kagome was almost brought to tears because even the man's voice sounded similar to Inuyasha's voice. She sat up and looked around quickly and saw that it landed next to her bag. She leaned over and got it then handed it back to the mysterious man.

"Here you go," Kagome said and placed her sunglasses back on her face.

"Thank you," the man said and jogged back to his two daughters and son.

Kagome watched as the man played with his kids and looked around for the wife/girlfriend. She didn't see anybody but refused to go down that road of what ifs. She decided that she had enough sun and needed to prepare for her snorkeling.

 **Back at the room**

Emori was on his mother's phone talking to Bankotsu in a rushed conversation.

"Hey Emori just checking to see when you are coming back home," Bankotsu said on the phone.

"Mom said tomorrow. We have dinner with some people we met here and became close with. No men just another lady name Jun and her son Jin," Emori said still listening for his mom to come back from lounging at the beach.

"Okay good. Well I am almost ready with your Mom's surprise. Remember don't tell her anything," Bankotsu said and hung up.

Emori quickly erased their phone call and placed the phone back where he found it. He then quickly went to the closet to get ready to for their last day of snorkeling.

Kagome came in and was glad to see that her son was ready to go. She looked around for Jin but didn't see him.

"Where's Jin?" Kagome asked.

"Oh he had to go to his room and change. His mom said that I just need to call the room and we'll meet them downstairs," Emori said and started to make his way to the door to leave the hotel.

Kagome dumped her beach gear on the ground next to the balcony and joined her son. She was tempted to check her phone but thought against it.

"Ready for some underwater fun?" Kagome asked and began their walk to the elevator.

 **Next Day Pulling up to their new house**

"Okay, Emori wake up we are home," Kagome said and gently shook her son awake.

Emori came to and recognized it was the house that they were at that was close to the ocean before they left for their vacation.

"Uhm, Mom? Why are we back at this house? I thought you said that's were at home?" Emori said slowly as he took his seatbelt off.

"Emori, I sold the our old house and got this new one. I know before you say anything about your Dad and memories. Here we can start new memories. I also have you enrolled in a private school and a soccer league that you start next week. I needed this and I know that you needed to move. We needed this fresh start," Kagome said and Emori just looked at her.

He wasn't even thinking about their old house. It was his friends that he was concerned about but knew they always had PS4.

"Can I go inside and look around? Have you picked my room?" Emori asked his mom.

"Of course! Go inside and check it out," Kagome said and quickly got out as well.

Emori got out as well and followed his mom around while she gave him a short tour. He already knew that it was their house because Bankotsu had a surprise for his mom at their new house.

"Hey Mom, do we have a backyard?" Emori asked trying to move forward with the plan.

"It overlooks the ocean. It's right through these -Bankotsu?" Kagome said startled.

Bankotsu was standing outside of the house in the backyard on one knee. Kagome was taken aback and was not expecting it.

"Kagome I know that you were trying to get rid of me but it wasn't going to happen. I love you and Emori. I don't care if you feel that I have some soulmate out in the world when the perfect person is standing right in front of me. Please Kagome do me the honor and being my wife," Bankotsu said and showed her the ring that he and Emori picked out.

Emori walked to Bankotsu and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Mom you said that you wanted to start anew and begin a new beginning. I know that you still miss Dad and I do too. Bankotsu has been a Dad to me when I needed one the most. I -well we want you to be happy," Emori said and went to hug his mom.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip and a smile crept up on her lips. She remembered what she wrote in her journal and knew what her answer was. She was going to be greedy and try love again.

 **Epilogue**

 **16 years later**

"Happy Father's Day Dad" came a rambunctious 5 year old little boy.

"Kenji why thank you," Bankotsu said to his son.

Kagome was in the kitchen preparing to bring out the main course of roast beef to go along with their meal. She looked at her locket that was around her neck that her son Emori gave to her for Mother's Day through the mail. He was distant as the years passed but was able to work hard and get a spot on the National team in the major leagues and was away from the country. Kagome knew that Bankotsu wanted to have both of his sons with him for Father's Day at least even if the other seemed to not to care.

Before Kagome made it out of the kitchen she heard a small knock at the back door. She scrunched her face and walked to see what was knocking against the door.

She slowly opened the door and saw a man with long hair with his back towards her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome called out.

The guy turned and had a huge smile on his face. Kagome almost screamed out but Emori closed her mouth before she alerted the rest of the family.

"Emori! What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to London?" Kagome whispered and hugged her son tighter.

"I am tomorrow. The coach let the guys visit their folks and we have to report back early in the morning," Emori explained.

Kagome looked at her son and saw that his baby fat had melted away and his Adam's apple was even more pronounced. She felt how strong he had gotten since his time away. She flicked his man bun and he chuckled.

"Mama," Emori playfully groaned moved his head away but came up the stairs to her hug her again. Kagome had to look up at him. He was way taller than how he left.

"Where's Bankotsu?" Emori asked still in his mother's embrace.

"Inside with your little brother," Kagome said and tears stung her eyes remembering how Emori left the last time six years ago.

 **6 years ago**

"Mom as soon as high school is over I'm leaving and going to pursue soccer full time. I really believe that I have a chance with this," 19 year old Emori exclaimed.

"Emori don't you think that you would do better if you finish high school, go to college and play while there and get a degree. You need a back up plan. Plus Bankotsu and I-" Kagome started to say but was interrupted by Emori groaning.

"Him again? Bankotsu has nothing to do with this conversation. If my dad was here I bet he would let me go," Emori said knowing that he was using his trump card.

He hated doing it but it was his last shot.

"Emori. Why would you bring your dad up? Bankotsu has been nothing short of being a father to you since your dad passed away," Kagome said tearfully.

"Mom I'm-"Emori tried to say and comfort her.

"Kagome, honey I'm ho-why are you crying?" Bankotsu asked while he came into the kitchen with the rest of his family.

"Emori why do you insist on making your mother upset? Is the baby okay?" Bankotsu asked and lead Kagome to a chair.

"I was trying to- wait did you say baby?" Emori asked perplexed. He didn't know why that would piss him off but it did. He felt that his mom was forgetting about his dad and was trying to scrub him out as well.

"Look Bankotsu this is a family matter and doesn't involve you," Emori said and walked to his mother.

"She's my wife so it does concern me. I need you to get out of this house," Bankotsu said and hugged Kagome to his body.

Emori shook his head and cleaned out his ear.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Emori asked.

"I said get the hell out of this house. You've been trying to leave so go. You are not going to endanger my child and wife. I tried to treat you as my own but you kept pushing me away. Emori just go," Bankotsu said and Kagome was crying hysterically in his arms.

She saw Emori's facial expression change and he for a moment looked like Inuyasha. She tried to reach out for him and tried to call him back to the kitchen.

"Fine. Be that way you don't have to worry about me anymore," Emori said and left while his mother was crying out his name for him to come back.

 **Present time**

Kagome squeezed her son even tighter thankful that he wasn't an illusion.

"Momma I can't breath," Emori chuckled lightly and Kagome reluctantly released him.

"Come inside," Kagome said and brought him into the kitchen.

Emori looked around and it looked exactly the same except they had a new dining set.

"Kagome, where are you woman? We are hun-oh Emori? Is that really you?" Bankotsu said in shock.

"Hey," Emori said and gave a short wave.

"Don't hey me. Get over here and give me a handshake or something," Bankotsu said and dragged Emori to him and instead of a handshake he hugged the young man.

"I've seen you on the t. kicking ass. The Golden Boy," Bankotsu teased and flicked Emori's man bun.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Kenji said in a sing song way.

He then saw his older brother that he's only seen on television.

"Big brother?" Kenji yelped and ran to him.

Emori knelt down and hugged his little brother.

"Hey Kenji," Emori said and hugged his little brother tighter.

"Well come on and let's eat while it's still warm. Emori will have to leave soon but let's get some food in him," Kagome said and grabbed Emori's hand.

 **After Dinner**

"Do you need a ride back to the airport?" Bankotsu asked while sitting at the dining room table.

"Nah, Jin is coming with his mom to take us back. She's coming and rented a van to get everyone so we won't get left behind.

Bankotsu shook his head and started to draw circles on the hardwood table.

"Look Bankotsu," Emori started to say but Bankotsu held his hand up.

"No need. We were both angry and hot tempered. I'm glad that you got to do something that you really wanted to do. I know that your real dad would be ecstatic that you made pros. I know that your mother is proud and even your little brother. I'm proud of you and glad that you came home. Just no need to drag up the past," Bankotsu said and wiped a lone tear that escaped.

Emori shook his head and excused himself from the table.

He came back with his backpack that he left outside. He reached inside and brought out a brown rectangle shaped box that a bracelet would be in. He handed the box to Bankotsu and sat down.

Bankotsu looked at it not really expecting anything else for Father's Day. He shook it and heard nothing. Emori shook his head and waited for Bankotsu to open it.

Bankotsu did and folded official papers fell out of the box. Bankotsu unfolded the papers and read what is was out loud. .

 _ **The first sentence was the undersigned respectfully petitions the court for permission to adopt**_ _ **Emori Tashio**_ _**an adult and have the court change his name to**_ _ **Emori Takahashi**_

"If you would have me be your legal son. It just needs your signature to make it binding," Emori said and tears started to escape from his eyes.

Bankotsu stood up wordlessly and walked to Emori. Emori wasn't the knocked little kid or the foul-tempered teenager but a respectable young man. He grabbed Emori to his chest and hugged him.

"Yes of course I'll sign it," Bankotsu whispered and wiped his tears from his eyes.

Kagome was behind the kitchen wall crying.

Kagome looked up towards the ceiling hoping that Inuyasha was watching and proud of his son because she was.

Kagome went into the kitchen and hugged her son.

"I'm so proud of you! Your ride is outside. We will miss you but don't forget to win! We love you," Kagome said and her son kissed her forehead.

"Miss you guys," Emori said and left again in higher spirits than the last time.

"We have great kids don't we," Bankotsu said and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Yes we do,"Kagome said and took a deep breath.

A/N: It is FINISHED! YES! Thank you all for your support of this story! I know I dragged it out but it is complete! Stamp of completion! Yay! I haven't forgotten my others W.I.P they will have their conclusions! School like clockwork starts again really really soon. I'll try and update as much as I can before then!

Make sure that you review, share, favorite, or even follow me!

Love you guys!

M


End file.
